The New Marauder: Lover and Sister
by ariannalupin
Summary: During the summer before the Marauders' sixth year a new girl moves in across from Remus. Nothing will ever be the same. AU mostly sticks to cannon, but later on Sirius doesn't go to Azkaban and the three raise Harry. JPLE, RLOFCSB PPOC eventual LMNM SSLM
1. The Beginning

_AN: This will have a threesome in it. If that offends you then don't read. I don't own anything except the Grey family. Allie is in no way, shape, or form based on me._

**The Beginning **

It was the first day of summer vacation. Four boys were heading off to the pond to celebrate their first day of freedom. This summer the four boys, all of whom were 16, were staying in a small village where, as far as they knew, they were the only people between the ages of 12 and 18.

The tallest boy was leading the way through the forest. He was 5'9, and looked as if he was going to gain at least another 3 or 4 inches before he reached his full height. The glint of the sun in his long raven hair caught the eye of the next boy in line. The second boy was 5'7. His tawny hair was pulled back at the nape of his neck; it was his house the four were staying at. He was skinny and very kind looking. Following him was the shortest of the four who was only 5'5 with a mop of dirty blond hair. Last was a boy of 5'8 with scraggly black hair and a lopsided grin.

The boys continued running through the trees, ready for a day of complete relaxation. Suddenly the boy in front stopped, causing the other three to barrel into him. "Padfoot, what did you stop for?" Remus Lupin asked his boyfriend. "Moony, there is a girl in the pond. Look." Padfoot pointed and all four of the boys turned their heads to look. He was right. There in the pond was a 15 or 16-year-old girl. Her waist length brown hair was hanging in a braid down her back. She was wearing a small black bikini, and had a radio playing while she swam.

For a moment the boys just stood there with their mouths hanging open, staring at the poor girl. Just as they were about to go and introduce themselves, an alarm went off. The girl sighed and got out of the pond and shouted, "NICKY," startling the four boys who also took note that she had an American Southern accent. "Nicky, where are you, you stupid mutt? Come on." Then a dog came barreling out of the forest, jumped on the girl and began to lick her face. "Come on Nick we need to head home, got to meet with that Dumbledore person. Some guard dog you are, running off. Aren't you supposed to protect me from things like peeping Toms." She gave a wink to the boys and went running off.

"Holy shit," Sirius Black summed up the feelings of all the boys pretty efficiently with that statement.

"Moony did you know about her?"

"No Prongs, I mean my parents mentioned some one moving in across the street- shit she lives across the street from me."

James Potter leaned over and stage whispered to Peter Pettigrew, "I think those two have a crush." Both Sirius and Remus blushed, not looking at each other. It was kind of awkward since they were dating, but neither really objected to the idea of a third party.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie, the girl the Marauders were following, had been swimming to get away from her overprotective brothers. She heard the sounds of people approaching, but hadn't made to get out of the pond. When no one appeared she figured that no one was there until she made to get out of the water. Four boys were standing at the edge of the tree line just watching her, so she had played with them a little.

As she walked back towards her house Allie turned her thoughts to the meeting about to take place. Her brothers were all Allie had left of her family; her parents had walked out on the siblings when Zach, her oldest brother, was 20 and she was 8. Zach was the reason that she was now going to meet Albus Dumbledore and see if she could get into Hogwarts. He had gotten an offer to work as the second to the American ambassador and had moved the family over from Atlanta to some small ratty village in the English countryside.

Allie had three older brothers. Zach was now 28. He was 6'2" with short, dark, wavy hair that most girls loved to run their fingers through. Alex was 24. He was the tallest of her brothers at 6'5" with dirty-blond, shoulder length hair. He played beater on Puddlemore United now that they had moved. David was the youngest of them at 20. He was an even six-foot with hair that was the perfect mix between her other brothers. All three of them were horribly overprotective of Allie since her abusive parents had walked out leaving 20 year-old Zach to take care of an eight-year-old, a sixteen-year-old, and an eleven-year. Lucky for Zach two of them were school most of the year and Allie was in muggle elementary school.

Actually the clearest memory Allie had of her parents was the day they left. The rest of her memories of them were tainted because they usually involved violence or her parents leaving to go to some party or show. The first time her dad had hit her was the day before her parents had left, Zach and Alex had seen it happen and had stood up to him, refusing to let him get any closer to Allie. Her parents had left during breakfast the next day, never to return.

Allie was shaken out of her depressing thoughts by the shouting coming from her house. It seemed as if Alex was the one to spring her prank. She smirked at the thought and snuck quietly into the house, getting a wink from Dave who was the only one to see her enter.

Twenty minutes later found her sitting down to an afternoon snack across from the Headmaster at her new school. "Thank you Professor for allowing me to enter late next year." "No worries Miss Grey. If I'm not mistaken this is the same village the Lupins live in, is it not?" Zach answered, "They live across the street." "Yes, well their son, Remus, will be in the same year as you so you might want to get to know him this summer. He and his friends also have the same sense of humor you do," he concluded with a nod toward Alex. "Well I must be off, see you on the first Miss Grey." With that Albus Dumbledore apparated out of their home.


	2. Dinner

_AN: Don't own Harry Potter_

**Dinner**

The Marauders spent the rest of the afternoon out at the pond. Neither Padfoot nor Moony could get the girl out of their minds, and Remus was nervous about the fact that they lived across the street from each other. Both he and Padfoot wouldn't mind having a third party in their relationship, so he wasn't worried about his boyfriend. Finally at five o'clock the four soon-to-be sixth-years headed back to Remus's house.

Marie Lupin was waiting for her son and his friends to get back from the pond. Finally she heard the four come into the house, "Boys, you need to go get changed because we are having the new neighbors over in twenty minutes for dinner and I want to make a good impression." Both Remus and Sirius paled at the news and went running upstairs to get dressed. James and Peter followed them chuckling softly while Marie stood watching, shaking her head at the four.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie walked across the street with her brothers, excited to meet some one her age. Back in Atlanta she hadn't had many friends because most people considered her eccentric. She freely admitted it too. She was smart, dressed weirdly, and had a love for pranks. Her brothers had seen nothing wrong with teaching her ahead of the curriculum so she was always at the top of every class, knowing how to do most of the spells before she even entered the classroom.

When she got to the house, she knocked and her family was ushered in. She smiled politely to Mrs. Lupin and was looking around the house when she heard the thunder that she knew accompanied the arrival of more than one boy down stairs. Her mouth dropped open when three of the hottest guys she had ever seen walked into the room.

The first, Remus, was wearing light blue jeans that hugged his firm butt, a short sleeve white t-shirt with the Black Knight from Monty Python on it and the words "It's only a flesh wound," written in blood red letters, and brown leather boots. Next came Sirius who was wearing black jeans that were almost indecently tight, a black Led Zeppelin shirt that had the last verse of the song Stairway to Heaven on the back, a black leather, studded collar, and black leather boots. The third one down the stairs was James; he was wearing blue jeans and a plain maroon shirt and had a pair of tennis shoes on. Last was Peter, but Allie just noticed he was a teddy bear cute so she glanced over him. Just as they made it down Allie saw them start laughing so she figured Alex had just arrived.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four boys heard Mrs. Lupin greeting some one at the door, so the four of them raced down stairs. When they reached the bottom of the stairs all four stopped and took in the sight of the new girl, who was looking incredibly hot. She was wearing a tight black jean mini-skirt, black leggings that showed off her toned legs, a tight purple shirt that said, "Boys are stupid, throw rocks at them," a black studded bracelet, and black, heeled, calf high, boots. She had little make-up on, just some eye shadow and lip-gloss. Her hair was pulled back into a half-ponytail. A light blush spread across her cheeks as they stared at her. After the boys had stared at Allie for a few minutes they saw three boys, who must have been Allie's brothers, walk into the room, and the middle one had hair a shocking neon-green.

Mrs. Lupin spoke, "Oh dear, did you know your hair was green?"

Laughter went through the gathered group and the four boys noticed the look in Allie's eyes, and immediately knew that she had done it.

"Well," Mrs. Lupin continued, "I am Marie Lupin, over there is my husband John, the four boys you see are my son Remus and his friends Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew."

"It's nice to meet you all. I am Zach Grey and these are my siblings, Alex, David, and Allie."

"Well dinner will be ready in half-an-hour, Remus why don't you take Allie and show her around." Remus nodded and beckoned for Allie to follow him upstairs. When the five teens reached Remus's room they sat on the bed.

"So, do you just live with your brothers?" Remus asked.

"Yeah it's been just us since I was eight, so about eight years, but before that Zach practically raised me anyway." The boys were smart enough to let that subject drop after hearing the tone her voice took.

"So Dumbledore mentioned you four to me earlier, he said that you would appreciate my sense of humor after you saw Alex."

"So you're the one who did that," Sirius stated needlessly.

"Yep, I will have to watch my back for the next week or so until he gets his revenge, but it was worth it."

This strain of conversation kept the teens occupied until Mrs. Lupin called them down for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Downstairs the conversation took a similar turn to the first one of the teens. Marie was the one to bring the subject up, "So dears, is it just the four of you?"

"Yes."

"What about your parents? Shouldn't they be raising Allie?" John asked.

Alex answered, "Well they walked out on us eight years ago and before that Zach practically raised Dave and Allie. Our parents were too busy worrying about other things than us."

Dave put in his opinion, "Leaving may have been the best thing they ever did for any of us, especially Allie. She would have never survived the abuse our parents would have put her through."

Luckily the timer for dinner went off then and the boys were saved from answering any more awkward questions. Marie called up the stairs for the teens and everyone sat down for the meal.


	3. Secrets, Relationships, Trains

_**AN: I rewrote this chapter. While I like the idea my first draft had in it, I felt that I couldn't continue to use it in my story.**_

**Secrets, Relationships and Trains**

The rest of the summer passed quietly for the five teens. Remus and the boys had included Allie in their summer plans and had found that she was quick-witted, very smart, and had the potential to become a Marauder. Allie was even an Animagus, a white wolf that the boys had named Myst, and had joined the Marauders the last full moon. She had discovered Remus's lycanthropy the same day that the boys had found out about Allie's problem and she agreed to go out with Remus and Sirius.

_Flashback_

_It was the day after the second full moon of summer and Remus was resting in his bed while his friends were downstairs getting some lunch for them. He was startled when some one knocked on his door since his friends would have barged in and neither of his parents was home. Remus almost had a panic attack when Allie walked in._

_She walked over to the bed and stood in front of him with a determined look in her eyes. "Remus I want you to tell me the truth about why you are sick. I think that I know the reason, and if our friendship means anything to you, you will tell me the truth." _

_Remus sighed and braced himself for any hurtful comments that she would make, "Allie I'm a werewolf. That is why I am sick. If you want to leave or anything I won't be offended but please don't tell anyone about me." At the end of this his voice had taken on such a pleading tone that Allie's eyes immediately softened._

_"Oh you stupid British wizards with all of these prejudices. I don't care if you are a werewolf Remus, and I couldn't ever hate you." In a move that surprised even her, Allie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. _

_Just as suddenly as she had initiated the kiss, she pulled away and blushed. "I'm sorry Remus, I shouldn't have done that. You're dating Sirius and probably don't even like girls…" the rest of her apology was cut off by Remus's lips as he returned her kiss. "It's okay Allie. Both Sirius and I like you. We were trying to work up the courage to ask you out." Allie blushed and agreed to go out with them as long as Sirius didn't mind. _

_Right after Allie agreed she said that she needed to get going because Dave was taking her to meet up with Zach and Alex for a late lunch, but before she left she leaned over and gave Remus a hug. Almost as soon as she touched him Allie gave a startled cry and scooted backwards off the bed. Remus didn't know what to do as he watched Allie whimper and stare off into space before collapsing onto the floor. When she collapsed Remus screamed her name causing the other boys to come running up the stairs. As soon as they burst in Remus told Peter to go across the street and get Dave._

_The three boys watched helpless as Allie continued to convulse for another thirty seconds. Just as she calmed down Dave came running up the stairs and into the room. He picked up a still disoriented Allie, who was clutching her side in pain, and carried her downstairs and across the street, telling the boys to come over in an hour and Allie would explain what had happened._

_An hour later four curious, worried, and nervous boys were standing in front of the Grey's door waiting for some one to answer. Eventually Alex ushered them into the sitting room where Allie, much to the relief of the boys, was sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Hey guys."_

_Remus and Sirius both went over and sat on either side of her. The four boys waited for her to speak. "I'm sorry for what happened this morning, you see I am a seer. Don't laugh. I am not like those frauds who spout off ridiculous prophecies. What I see is true." "What do you see?" Remus asked. "I can see the past, present, or future, depending on what magic feels is the most important for me to know."_

_"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Remus questioned._

_"I didn't want you to worry or to treat me strangely or be overprotective like some of my old friends were."_

_"Don't worry Allie, we will treat you exactly the same as we did before, but you should tell us how to take care of you while your having a vision so that we know what to do," Sirius said, giving Allie a hug. _

_"What did you see this time?" Immediately James felt bad for asking her that when she gave a pained look toward Remus. Remus seemed to understand what she was trying to convey and nodded his head._

_"I saw the night that Remus was bitten."_

_After that the five moved onto happier topics and started planning for the upcoming school year._

_End Flashback_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The relationship between Allie, Remus, and Sirius had progressed nicely. At the moment she was currently sitting on Sirius's lap in their compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She had had another vision early that morning and was still tired, so she was dozing off, while the others talked and waited for Remus to get back from the prefects meeting. When he came back, Lily Evans followed him into the compartment. She stopped dead when she noticed Allie in the compartment. "Potter, who is that? I've never seen her before," Lily said in an almost shout.

Allie woke with a jump when she heard some one ask very loudly who she was. "Hey Myst, you okay?" Remus asked and gave her a short kiss.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit startled really. Who are you?" She asked Lily suddenly.

"I'm Lily Evans, sixth year prefect for Gryffindor. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Aren't you nosy? I am Allie Grey, and as to the reason I'm here, isn't it obvious, I'm going to school." Allie spread out and lay her head in Remus's lap, keeping her feet in Sirius's, going back to sleep a moment later.

All four boys had to suppress laughter at what Allie said. Lily stood there for a while longer, shocked, watching as the four boys fell into a comfortable conversation. Remus was stroking Allie's hair and Sirius had his hands lying across her legs. To Lily it was really strange; the four boys who had never let anyone into their group were perfectly comfortable with this new girl. She pondered this as she left the compartment and went back to sit with her friends.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the ride went by without incident, except for the usual disturbance of Malfoy and Snape. James and Peter had left the car to give the three love birds some privacy for a few minutes just before the two Slytherins came in, luckily for those two Sirius, Allie, and Remus were engaged in other activities, so their reaction was slowed when the two intruders implied that Allie was a slut and had slept with all four boys to get into the group, but the two still emerged with painful pink boils, purple hair, and lion tails.

All too soon the train arrived in the station and the five joined the throng of students heading toward the castle. Allie was to go up with the older students, but wait in the front hall until she was introduced to the school.


	4. Sorting and New Classmates

_**AN: I don't own any recognizable character.**_

**The Sorting and New Classmates**

The four Marauders waited eagerly as the first year students were sorted. When it was finished most students were surprised when the sorting hat was not taken away and Dumbledore stood and addressed the hall, "Students we have a new student starting at Hogwarts this year. She has moved from Atlanta, Georgia and will be starting her sixth year. Please welcome Allison Grey."

The student body turned to the doors of the Great Hall as Allie walked in. She had changed the school uniform around. Instead of wearing socks she had on her traditional black leggings, on her feet she had a pair of boots that added two inches onto her 5'5 height, and under her shirt she wore a second one that had "The Answer to your question is 42" written in black making it readable through her white uniform shirt. Allie put the hat on.

'Well now Miss Grey, where shall I put you?'

'Where ever you feel is best, why do you ask stupid questions?'

'I think Gryffindor would be a good choice since you seem to have no problem speaking your mind. You are smart enough to be a Ravenclaw, but you aren't bookish enough to enjoy it there, plus you'll need the help of the Marauders this year.'

"GRYFFINDOR"

'Thank You'

Allie walked over to the table, Sirius and James were both shouting loudly over the students, and Remus and Peter were giving her a standing ovation. To top the shock of the students and teachers off Allie sat down between Sirius and Remus and got into an argument with James over quidditch. The poor populace of the school didn't know what to think, a new girl was already sitting in the middle of the closest-knit group at Hogwarts, and was seemingly perfectly comfortable with them. After the feast the five headed up to Gryffindor tower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived in the tower, the boys walked over to the seats they had claimed as theirs five years ago, and Allie followed trying to ignore the stares and whispers she got. She gave an undignified squeak as Sirius tugged her down onto his lap. The whisperings in the tower increased. Now Allie was nervous.

"Myst what's wrong?" Remus was the first one to notice her discomfort.

"Everyone is staring at me. And they are whispering, it's kind of uncomfortable."

"Of course," James slapped himself on his forehead, "we never let anyone hang with us. You are the first person we are close with outside the four of us since first year. Plus everyone knows that Remus and Sirius are dating and now you sit between them at dinner and are on Sirius's lap now."

"Damn Prongs, how come I didn't think of that. I'm supposed to be the smart one."

"I disagree Moony, I am the smart one in this group."

"Of course you are Myst, no one would ever doubt that," Sirius said with a smile, right as he began to tickle her. "Padfoot, Sirius, stop please. Please come on." Finally he stopped and Allie stuck her tongue out at him before she moved over to sit with Remus while she caught her breath. "That is why I like Remus better," She gave Remus a kiss.

"Aw, Myst that hurts. It truly does," Sirius turned his head away and pretended to cry. Allie chose to ignore him until he got on his knees in front of her and began to plead for forgiveness. She couldn't hold back any longer and began to laugh even as he pulled her into a kiss. Soon it was time to go to bed, "Allie you going to come up with us?" Remus asked. "Maybe, first I should go to the girl's dorm and meet my roomies."

Allie headed up the stairs to the girl's dorm and found four girls already there. The four others looked up as she entered the room, and Lily stepped forward, "As I said earlier I am Lily Evans, to my right is Alice Firth, then Christine Bracket, and Elizabeth Barton. Welcome to Gryffindor."

Allie smiled at her, "Well as you probably already know I am Allie Grey and I just moved here from Atlanta."

Christine turned to her, "So Allie are the rumors true? Have you really slept with all four of the Marauders?"

Allie looked offended, "Is that what people think. Rumors like that are completely ridiculous. I haven't slept with any of the Marauders, well sexually at least."

"Well then how did you meet them, and why are you so close to them? They never let anyone hang out with them. Not even girlfriends. They even gave you nickname, and you were kissing Remus and Sirius," Christine sneered at her.

"For your information Remus's family lives across the street from mine. In the village there are only two people living there that are between the ages of 12 and 18, Remus and me. The boys spent the summer at Remus's house and invited me to hang with them so I wouldn't go spare with boredom. The relationship that I have with Remus and Sirius is a private matter and I would thank you not to go into it."

"I knew it, you are a whore. I don't want you sleeping in this dorm room."

"Fine then," Allie grabbed her things and stormed out, heading toward the boys' room and trying to hide her tears.

Lily and the other two girls turned to Christine, "How could you say something like that Christine. Don't take your jealousy out on her. She had no idea that you have a crush on Sirius," Lily scowled and climbed into bed planning to apologize to Allie the next morning.

"Lily's right Christine. Allie has done nothing to you or anyone. If they truly live that close together than they should be friends, especially if they spent all summer together," Alice added.

Elizabeth just glared at Christine, nodding to show that she agreed with both Lily and Alice.

The four boys were just getting ready to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. Peter opened it to see a teary-eyed Allie standing on the other side. All four were immediately concerned, having her come sit down and once she told them what had happened, she had to stop them from going and hexing Christine. Their protectiveness made her smile, James and Peter had become two more brothers to her and she wouldn't trade her boyfriends for anything. When Allie went into the bathroom to change the four boys sat on James' bed and plotted a revenge on Christine.

Allie came out and, like she had many times over the summer, climbed into an enlarged bed with her two boyfriends curled protectively on either side.


	5. First Day, New Friends, Classes

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. For those of you who read Another World I have almost finished the next chapter for that as well so keep a look out for it. Anyway enjoy and please, please review.**_

**Apologies, New Friends, and Classes**

The next morning Allie was the first one up, she got dressed and headed down to the common room, but not before she set up a nice wake-up call for the four boys. Once she got to the common room, Allie almost turned around and went back upstairs when she caught sight of three of her roommates sitting by the fire. The only thing that stopped her from leaving was Lily turned to her and beckoned her over with a pleading expression.

"Allie we want to apologize for Christine last night. She was totally out of line and we don't feel that way about you. Alice, Elizabeth, and I want to get to know you."

"Um, thanks Lily. I really appreciate it." Allie looked down at her watch, "So, will you guys show me the way to breakfast in the next 20 seconds or so."

"Sure Allie, but why in a time constraint?" Elizabeth asked, but before Allie could answer a shout was heard from the boys' dorm, "Allison Jane Grey, get you butt up here. I am going to kill you and the others will help."

"Was that James?" at Allie's nod Alice grabbed Allie's hand and the four girls sprinted out of the portrait hole and down to breakfast. When they got to the table all four were laughing and out of breath from their sprint around the castle. "Okay Allie, I'm really curious, what did you do to them?"

Allie smirked, "that would be telling Lily, I only woke them up. Boys tend to sleep in too much on the first day of school. My brothers are awful about getting up so I figured I would offer the Marauders some help."

"While we're waiting for the boys, Elizabeth why does Christine not like me?"

"Oh well, she has had a crush on Sirius for years and when he started dating Remus Christine felt that all hope was lost, but now you, a new girl, come in kissing Sirius in spite of his relationship with Remus. She is sore that another girl got a place in his heart." Allie frowned as she thought about that, but shrugged it off as the Marauders came into the hall and spotted her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James and the others came into the hall looking around for Allie and ignoring the laughter that they got from the other students. He couldn't believe they had forgotten what Allie would do if they overslept and forgot to put up shield spells. His eyes immediately softened when he saw Allie, and noticed the others' did too, sitting with Lily and the other girls. He felt that she needed female friends to spend time with since she had told them how few friends she had back in Georgia. Allie looked up and smiled, beckoning the four over. He was so happy that he had an excuse to sit near Lily that James practically skipped over to her.

"So, nice hair boys," was all Allie managed to get out before she laughed. It was true too if you didn't mind having bright orange hair that looked really greasy.

"Allie, Myst, love, why did you have to ruin my perfect hair?" Sirius threw his arms around her and started to fake cry.

Allie pulled his arms from around her, holding them like they were some poisonous insects and with a truly disgusted look on her face said, "EW, I don't want to date a person with greasy hair and no fashion sense. Now I have to change to get your bad taste germs off of me."

"Really Allie, how do we get this off? We can't go to class like this," Remus pleaded with her.

"Well I guess you have suffered enough, the whole school has seen you, so," she waved her wand, "you just have to say the password."

The four boys scowled and together stated, "Allie is a pranking goddess. We mere mortal men are not worthy."

Allie nodded and stood, "Well time to go to class." Lily and the other girls got up, giggling at the password, and the four girls left the Marauders sitting in the great hall, watching them walk away before realizing that they needed to go to class as well. The boys ran after them.

The first class of the morning was potions with the Slytherins. This was not good for any of the nine Gryffindors in the class. Snape and Malfoy were the two top students in there, but Professor Slughorn had favorites in all of the houses. When the Marauders caught up to the girls, Sirius and Remus threw possessive arms around Allie, noticing the looks that others were giving her.

"Well, well, I guess the rumors are true. Hogwarts has a new slut," drawled the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, well, I guess the rumors are true. Hogwarts had some incredibly stupid people here if they believe that shit," Allie did a perfect imitation of him.

"Don't talk to me like that, girl. You should know your place, women are meant to be seen not heard."

"What are you going to about it Malfoy? You try anything and I will retaliate."

"Is that a threat Grey? Because if you do anything to me I'll tell my father and he will get you removed from this school."

"You think that scares me? So what if you tell your father, I doubt he could do anything to me. I wonder how many hexes I could get away with and still have political immunity?"

"What do you mean by that?"

But before Allie could answer the professor opened his door and ushered the class in. "Now," he started jovially, "I want to welcome our new student, Miss Grey. Grey, Grey, where have I heard that name before. Miss Grey do you happen to have any family members older than you are?"

Allie looked confused, but she nodded and answered, "Yes sir. I have three older brothers."

"Really, what do they do?"

"Well my brother Zach is the second to the American Ambassador, Alex is the new beater for Puddlemere, and David is a writer who just had his first book published."

"Well that is mighty impressive, the second to the American ambassador, a beater for Puddlemore, and an up-and-coming author all from the same family. And from the looks of your grades you will be joining their ranks in greatness."

Allie blushed at the praise, "thank you sir."

"Well let's get started. Today we are starting Polyjuice Potion," Slughorn started.

The rest of the class went well for Allie; she was grouped with Elizabeth. Both of them were excellent brewers and they got off to a great start, as did the other Gryffindors in the class. When class was dismissed the students made their way to defense.

The defense teacher this year was a woman named Julia Barclay. As the students filed in she told them to take a seat, then she split them up into groups of three, and she was smart enough not to pair Slytherins with Gryffindors. James, Lily, and Alice were in one; Sirius, Remus, and Allie in another; and Peter, Elizabeth, and Christine were in the last one. Needless to say Peter and Elizabeth did not take well to working with Christine and by the end of class both had a detention for hexing her.

The sixth years headed down to lunch before they split to go to their different classes. Allie and Remus had Ancient Runes; James, Lily, and Elizabeth had Arithmancy; Peter, Sirius, and Alice all were heading to Muggle Studies. Agreeing to meet in the common when their classes were over the group split before the bell could ring. Those last few classes went well, and after meeting in the commons the group went down to dinner. The marauders were shocked that Lily had managed to make it through the entire day without yelling at James. That night they all went to bed content with the way the day went. Allie was relieved that she had made such good friends in the marauders and the girls, who she suspected would be willing to join her in pulling pranks on 'her' boys.


	6. Thoughts of a Month

_**AN: Yes I have updated. Joy to my world. Actually I wrote three chapters for today. Enjoy and please review. Also I have changed the rating on this story to Mature.**_

_Thoughts_

**Thoughts Of A Month**

Allie breathed deeply, sighing contently as the crisp autumn air assaulted her senses. She mounted her broom, thankful that the pitch was empty for once. Doing dives and flips Allie lost herself in the freedom of being airborne. This was the perfect time of year to fly, October had just begun, and the air here was cool, not like in Atlanta where the temperatures were still in the mid-70's most days. It was so nice to be alone for a while, her friends (yes she had friends- she couldn't believe it) were wonderful, but she needed quiet. Finally after an hour she landed her broom and sat in the highest tier of the stands lost in thought.

She needed time to think over everything that had happened in the last month. For the first time Allie was actually enjoying school; she had friends in her own year at her school, who understood her sense of humor and the girls had helped her in the latest prank war with the Marauder boys. Christine was still causing her some problems, so Allie spent the nights in between Sirius and Remus, basking in their attention and loving touches. Allie knew that she was completely in love with both of them, and couldn't imagine ever living without either.

Lily and James were now friends, a step in the right direction Allie supposed. James was head over heels in love with Lily, but he didn't know how to express his feelings without making himself look like a complete idiot. Allie had given him a lecture on proper behavior around Lily, and once he started behaving Lily stopped complaining about his presence. On the other hand, Lily wouldn't admit that she was in any way attracted to James, even though all her friends knew otherwise. Getting them to have civil conversations was the most their friends could hope for at this point, but plans to proceed forward with matchmaking were on the table.

A week after school had started Allie lost her virginity to Remus and Sirius. She still didn't know how she felt about that. It had been the night before the full moon and Remus had warned her what might happen since he couldn't really control some of his baser instincts anymore. The days before then she had noticed the fact that Remus seemed to be touching both Sirius and her more often, but she hadn't expected her first time to be like it was.

It wasn't the fact that she had lost her virginity at such a young age, to two people no less, which bothered Allie. It was the fact that her first time had been rough and had hurt more than it should have. Sirius had been very gentle with her, he had taken her first at the command of a wolf-minded Remus, but Remus was rough and his fingers had dug into her sides, leaving some lasting bruises. In the morning Remus had been all apologies, and she hadn't blamed him. She had known going into this relationship that he was a werewolf, she had read up on the condition and knew all the risks in getting involved with one. Allie shook her head to clear it, _what is done is done_, she thought to herself. And really, Remus had made up for it almost nightly until yesterday, when he had started getting rougher because the moon was approaching full once again. _Also,_ Allie reminded herself, _it's not as if I don't like the roughness anyway. I love having him be possessive and marking me. Sirius does it too, when it's not the full moon. He knows that the wolf needs to be in charge and I get to be the submissive one in Remus's pack mentality. It's nice to have people want to take care of me in that way, instead of them assuming I can take care of myself._

A pair of arms encircling her waist and lips pressed against her neck derailed Allie's train of thought; she turned and smiled at Remus. "Come on Myst, it's dinner time. You've been out here for hours, everything alright?"

Leaning into his side as they walked toward the castle Allie answered, "Everything is fine Moony, I was just thinking. I needed some quiet time to myself."

"Hey Lupin," an oily voice cut into their moment, "can I have a go at your whore?"

Feeling a growl rumble in Remus's chest, Allie turned to face the antagonist, "Malfoy, I should have known it was you. Always sprouting some kind of mindless drivel, but what else is to be expected from a pureblooded bigot like yourself."

"You stupid bitch," Malfoy screamed, "how dare you talk to me like that!" Before either Allie or Remus realized what was happening Malfoy brought his hand up and slapped Allie hard and everything went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius, Lily, and James had grown tired of waiting for Remus and Allie to come in for dinner and had gone in search of them. Peter was in detention and Elizabeth and Alice were working on an essay in the library. When they reached the grounds they saw the end of the little confrontation between Malfoy and their two friends. Allie's collapse brought all three of them running toward the trio of teens. Sirius and James immediately recognized the blank look in Allie's eyes, and James sent Lily for Madame Pomfrey while he made sure Allie didn't do anything to cause herself harm. Sirius had a harder job, Remus's wolf had gone crazy when Malfoy touched Allie and had snapped through the tight control the werewolf maintained on his wolf side. Remus was pummeling Malfoy into the ground, and Sirius grabbed his arms to pull him off of the slime-bag before he did any permanent damage.

While Sirius wrestled his boyfriend to the ground, Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore had arrived with Lily. Dumbledore immediately stupefied Remus, and administered him a calming draught before waking the teen up. Remus came to and took everything in at once, rushing over to kneel next to James and Sirius by Allie's side when he saw her in the midst of a vision. Madame Pomfrey gave Allie a calming draught, and asked Remus to carry her to the infirmary. After he had settled Allie on a bed, Remus turned to Dumbledore, "Headmaster, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over me out there. The last thing that is clear is Malfoy slapping Allie and her collapsing. I-I can't believe I lost control of the wolf like that, I understand if you feel I have endangered the life a student and need to be expelled."

Dumbledore chuckled, "Mr. Lupin, my dear boy, there is no need for an apology. You did the same that any other boyfriend would have if he had been in the same position. I will have to give you a week of detentions with Professor McGonagall for fighting." Anything else he would have said was cut off by Allie throwing herself at Remus, the first person she saw when she came to, and breaking into tears.


	7. Allie's Vision

_**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters within the books.**_

_Vision_

_**Thoughts**_

**Allie's Vision**

_Everything went black. When Allie next came into awareness she was in a cold, dark room. Looking around she saw bars on the door and window, shivering she found the one blanket in the room and pulled it around her body. Thinking back she tried to remember how she got to this room, but the last thing she remembered was walking out of her last class of the day, DADA before everything went black except for Malfoy's voice. He had been talking to some one else, but Allie didn't know who and then Allie had felt a portkey activate, nothing after that. _

_She didn't know how long she lay there before the door to the cell opened and two black robed men came in and grabbed her arms, hauling her off the floor and down the hall. They stopped in front of two elaborately carved doors, which one of the figures knocked on, a cold hiss of a voice told them to enter. Allie was steered in front of a high backed chair, and the man sitting in it._

_He looked to be in his mid-thirties, maybe a little older. Grey dotted his hair in a few places, his eyes were like cold steel, grey and emotionless, they reminded her of her father's eyes when he punished his children. Allie's body involuntarily shivered as the eyes looked her over, and then the man smiled a cold, creepy smile that never reached his eyes. The two guards released her arms and seemed to melt into the back of the room, Allie was gestured to sit in the second chair present in the room, which she did with great caution. All of her wariness caused the man to smile even more._

_"Do you know who I am child?" his cold voice drawing Allie's full focus. She shook her head, warily to afraid to say anything, having learned from her father's cold eyes and actions that speaking without permission to those who have empty eyes would result in bad things, and Allie didn't want to go back into the dark. "Well then I should introduce myself. I am Lord Voldemort, have you heard of me?" Again Allie's answer was an almost imperceptible movement of her head, this time a small nod and Allie shrank even further backwards into the chair, bringing her knees up to her chin and curling into a protective ball._

_Lord Voldemort watched with great pleasure at the fear that this girl was expressing. He caught a few snippets of her thoughts, explaining her reactions like, **please daddy, I don't like the dark, I promise to be good, must be silent, **and **empty eyes.** She would be easy to control he decided as he watched her try and get smaller by curling into a ball. He spoke again, "Do you know why I have had you brought here?" At her gestured no he continued, "you my dear are a very powerful seer, are you not?" Allie knew to answer; she had to answer to keep his eyes from settling on her again, so she nodded, "very good. I wish to have you on my side. I can help you control the gift to see what you want, when you want. What do you say, will you help me take control of the world. I offer you a place at my side and I will give you protection for your friends." _

_All of Allie's past experience with men like this was screaming at her to say yes, to not make the man angry, to stay out of the dark, but Allie knew if she said yes her life would be over. She didn't want to be a sycophant to a megalomaniac with a god-complex, and she wouldn't betray her friends and family like this. With determination, Allie shook her head and spoke for the first time, "Go to hell. I would never join you." Before the red beam of light hit her chest, Allie saw the look in his eyes; a cold amusement had sprung up in anticipation of her pain._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie bolted straight up in bed, and the first thing she saw was Remus in front of her talking to Dumbledore. She couldn't control herself, flinging forward into his arms, sobbing as her vision caught up with her. When the second pair of arms wrapped around her, Allie began to calm down, assured that this was not some dream, and she was truly awake.

Remus and Sirius held onto Allie as she cried, catching stray words in her sobs like, 'please not the dark and I'm sorry'. The rest of the people in the infirmary waited patiently until Allie had stopped crying, then Dumbledore asked her to describe her vision. As she told it, the two sets of arms tightened their hold around her waist, when she was finished Dumbledore spoke, "Miss Grey do you want me to summon your brothers?" Allie thought for a second before she nodded her head slowly, "Very well, I will do that now. Before I leave, you are dismissed from lessons tomorrow Miss Grey, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Black since I doubt any of you will be getting much sleep tonight. Miss Evans and Mr. Potter I'm afraid that I can't excuse you two as well, so I expect you to be in all your lessons tomorrow. It would be advisable for Miss Grey to always be in the company of some one outside of Gryffindor tower," with that Dumbledore left and a few minutes later all three of Allie's brothers came in and kicked the teens out while they talked to her. Having nothing else to do, and knowing that Allie was in good hands with her brothers, the four teens went down to the Great Hall to grab a bite of dinner.

When they were finished, James and Lily headed back to the common room while Sirius and Remus went to see Allie. To the surprise of all parties Madame Pomfrey released Allie after her brothers left, instructing her to get lots of rest tonight. With her boyfriends on either side Allie made her way to the common room, there she smiled and nodded to the group of her friends by the fire and continued up the stairs to the bed she shared with Remus and Sirius.

Her two boys were really sweet, helping her into bed and tucking her in, but when they shut the curtains, leaving the bed in complete darkness, Allie began to panic. Confused by her accelerated breathing, a concerned Remus threw open the curtains to see what was wrong, both boys noticing the instant relieved look in Allie's eyes. "I'm s-sorry, please don't shut the curtains," she whispered near tears.

"Why Allie?" Sirius asked.

"Don't like the dark. Please don't leave me in the dark," the terrified expression on her face broke both of their hearts and Sirius got up and fished out his old nightlight from the bottom of his trunk, turning it on, before shutting the curtains once again. "Thank you Pads," was last thing Allie said before her eyes closed and her breathing evened out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days following her vision were some of the most stressful and informative that the four Marauders had had in Allie's presence. They had figured from her reactions to certain things that while her father had not hit her, he had done other things to terrify her as a child. Her fear of the dark, for example, or how she came to be uncharacteristically quiet around the group, were both very telling signs. Over the week following her vision Allie did get better, and soon there was no sign that the event had ever happened, except she stayed as far away from Malfoy as possible.

Dumbledore talked to Allie's Professors, and so none of them paired the two together during partner work, instead letting her partner with a friend. So the month of October passed, no other real incidents to mention.


	8. Allie's Sordid Past aka HFun

_**AN: This chapter has no real importance in the plot, but I couldn't get the idea out of my head once it lodged there last night. My mom sent me my copy of Rocky Horror Picture Show, to cheer me up since I am sick. If cross-dressing in fun and in a movie offends you please skip this chapter and I hope to have the next one up soon. If you don't mind it then please enjoy a small interlude in the life of the characters.**_

_**Alex's writing**_

_Zach's writing_

_David's writing_

**Allie's Sordid Past a.k.a. Halloween Fun**

Halloween dawned as a rainy and dismal Saturday, but all that was made up for by the post that Allie received at breakfast that morning from her brothers. The Grey's owl Eddie dropped a rather thick envelope in front of Allie. She opened it and out spilled a bundle of tickets and two pieces of parchment fell out. Allie read the first one she saw and was confused by the message, which said:

_Miss Grey,_

_Please meet me in my office by 7:00 if you and your friends wish to take your brothers up on their offer for tonight._

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Quirking her eyebrow at the note, Allie turned to the other letter that she had. This one was from her brothers, and when she finished it her entire day was made.

_Allie,_

_We know that every Halloween (and other days of the year) you have your own little tradition that you kept with Izzy, Chris, and a few others. **You thought that you got away with hiding it didn't you? Sneaking off school campus on Friday nights for a year. **Never mind that, we felt that since you are away from Atlanta, and everything you have ever known, you could use a little cheering up. So being the wonderful brothers that we are, we decided to get you a present. **Now look at the tickets we got.**_

Allie looked over at the tickets sitting next to her plate, "NO FUCKING WAY! My brothers are the coolest people in existence." Everyone in the hall turned to look at her, including her two boyfriends who were on either side of her, talking to James and Peter. Allie blushed and turned back to her letter,

_**Yes we know that we are the coolest people in existence. **We have already spoken to the Marauder's parents (or in Sirius's case his guardians) and they have permission to go with you to the theatre, if you want them to. None of them have seen the show so you might want to explain it to them. **Anyway, if you want the girls to go then Dumbledore has given permission to fire call them from his office at 7:00 tonight if you want. **You will floo here so you can pick up any of the stuff you need before Alex will drive you over to the theatre._

_See ya'll soon,_

_Your Cool Brothers_

Allie was laughing by the end of the letter, ecstatic that her brothers had thought of getting her this gift to make her feel more at home. So lost in her happiness that she missed Remus trying to get her attention.

"Allie… Allie… ALLIE…"

"What, no need to shout."

"No need to shout. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Are you done?"

"Yes of course, we can go if everyone else is ready."

The group stood and went back to the common room, where they joined Lily, Elizabeth, and Alice in front of the fire. "So Allie," Sirius started, "what were you so happy about at breakfast. You were kind of loud with the whole shouting of 'NO FUCKING WAY.'"

"My brothers sent me the best gift in the post."

"Well what was it?" Lily's insatiable curiosity forced her to ask.

"Tickets to tonight's midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show."

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Lily shouted.

"Yeah, I already said that Lily."

"Sorry, that is just awesome, I love that movie. Mostly cause it pisses off my sister, but the music is great. Is the showing you have tickets for full costume."

"According to the tickets it is. So I have to go home first and get all my stuff, but it is so worth it." During this conversation the others were growing more and more confused. Until James spoke up in frustration, "Excuse me, but what in the world are you talking about? Some of us would like to be filled in on this conversation topic."

Both girls flushed, "Sorry James. The Rocky Horror Picture Show is a movie, based off of a musical, which came out last year. It is a cult hit and very strange, but very awesome. To get tickets to the midnight showing on Halloween is extremely difficult."

"Oh, well what were you saying about costumes?"

"The fans of the movie dress up as the characters, and in some theatres they actually have a group that will act out the show as the movie plays. There are call back lines and audience participation chances. Actually Moony I can get you some pictures. My friends and I used to go every Friday night we could, before my best friend moved to France." Allie ran upstairs and dug through her trunk for one of her photo albums, she also grabbed her soundtrack album for the movie.

Bringing them downstairs she handed both to Remus, plopping down between him and Sirius on one of the couches, whose mouth fell open in shock at the picture on the cover of the soundtrack, a picture of Tim Curry in a corset and fishnets. He put both that and the photo album down on the middle of the table all their seats surrounded and proceeded to open the photo album. The four boys and two girls who had never been exposed to the show sat in open mouth shock at the sight that met their eyes, Allie, two other girls, and three guys were all decked out in full costumes from the last scenes of the movie which were black heels, fishnets, garters, corsets, feather boas, elbow gloves, and make-up.

"Holy shit," Sirius squeaked out, "you actually own clothing like this Allie? Can we see you in it? Can we go to the show tonight?"

"Yes I actually own clothes like that, yes you can see me in them because all the boys have permission from both their parents and Dumbledore to go to the show tonight, and the girls have permission from Dumbledore to floo their parents from the his office to ask their parents for permission. I have extra costumes for ya'll if you want them." Allie stated and before they could open their mouths she continued, "Don't worry, some of the costumes aren't so revealing, look." She turned to a page where one of her friends was dressed as Eddie and another was dressed as Brad at the beginning of the movie.

Everyone agreed to go and 6:45 found the group heading towards Dumbledore's office. Once there the girls got permission from their parents to go to the show and the group left for Allie's house. They tumbled out of the fire place and, "Oh Merlin, I'm scarred for life," came Allie's muffled voice from Remus's shoulder (they had tumbled in on an intense make-out session between Zach and a blond chick) Allie took the lead and quickly went up to her room, followed by the sound of laughter from her brother and friends. Allie dug through her and Alex's closets and soon had costumes for all of them.

Sirius had chosen to be a little experimental and was wearing the full Frank-N-Furter costume, complete with a pair of Allie's platforms. Neither Allie nor Remus could stop from groaning seeing him dressed like that. The hose and heels added shape to his legs and the corset showed of his lightly muscled chest just enough to make their imaginations run wild. James had dressed up as Brad, in a tux. Lily was going as Janet in the beginning of the movie. Elizabeth was going as Magenta, Peter opted to go as a Transylvanian, and Alice was Columbia in her dance outfit. Remus was wearing the leather jacket that Allie had hand decorated for Alex that was identical to Eddie's, as well as jeans and black leather boots. Allie was wearing her corset costume that was identical to Janet's from the last scenes of the movie.

At 10:00 the group pulled up in front of the theatre. Alex was with them as a chaperone and as a fanatic. As they walked into the lobby Allie saw two very familiar people in the crowd, "IZ, CHIRS, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't your brothers tell you? Our parents moved here after France, this is our theatre, Dad retired from the Army."

"No Chris they forgot to mention it," Allie grabbed both of her friends into tight hugs. Both were dressed for the show and ushered the group to seats in the front row and Allie made the introductions, then Izzy turned to Allie, "Hey Al I'm so excited that you are here. Feels like old times doesn't it?"

Allie nodded her head and the group caught up on everything that they missed, soon the movie was about to start and Chris and Izzy went on stage. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight in the audience we have a very special guest. Allie Grey, one of the original fans from Atlanta, Georgia is here. Tonight I humbly ask her to take her place on the stage as Janet, since our usual actor is sick tonight. We even have a costume for you Allie. So what do you say?" Allie nodded her head at the cheering and went up on stage, slapping her friends upside the head for doing this to her.

After the show, at 2:00 am, the eight Hogwarts teens retreated back to school. They didn't go back to the house, since they could just floo from the theatre, so all eight were still in their costumes and very thankful that it was so late. When they got to the dorms, Allie, Remus, and Sirius headed straight up to the boys' dormitory while the others headed to the showers. Sirius and Remus both changed into a pair of sweats, but neither boy would let Allie change her clothes.

"You look so hot like that Allie," Remus whispered in her ear. "May we touch you?" Allie groaned at the feather light touches both boys were bestowing upon her, and nodded her head frantically. The boys exchanged smiles over her head, Sirius's fingers began unlacing the corset while Remus slipped his fingers inside of her panties and rubbed her. "It was so _hard _to watch you on stage. With others touching what is mine, ours. You are ours Allie, no one else may touch you, understand. So beautiful and now we are going to fuck you." Allie was startled with Remus's forwardness and assertiveness, until he growled at her to stop making noise, she had been murmuring "please, please," under her breath; she then realized that the full moon was in six days.

Distracted by what Remus's fingers and lips were doing on her skin, she didn't notice what Sirius was doing until she was pushed back onto the bed, completely naked, and the curtains were drawn, leaving them in almost complete darkness. Allie's breath was coming in pants now and she watched with dilated eyes as Remus and Sirius shared a passionate kiss in front of her. They broke apart, both grinning wolfishly before attacking Allie's body with their lips and tongues. Remus grabbed her hands a pinned them above her head as Sirius settled in between her spread thighs. His lips pressed to hers, muffling her cries as Sirius entered her in a hard thrust. As Sirius moved inside of her, Remus grabbed his wand and murmured a contraception charm and a silencing charm.

When Sirius shuddered and collapsed on top of Allie, Remus grabbed the nearest tie, his uniform one, and bound Allie's hands to the headboard. He shared a kiss with Sirius as they changed places, Remus settling between Allie's legs and Sirius curling up around her, placing kisses on her face and chest keeping her in an aroused state. Remus bent his head down and ran his tongue over her center, lapping at her juices, before impaling her. He was rougher than Sirius, holding her hips down so she had to take every thrust to the fullest extent. Soon though he reached his release and undid Allie's wrists.

Sirius cast cleaning charms on all three of them, exchanging smirks with Remus as he noticed that Allie was already asleep between them. Remus got into his sweat and got out of bed to grab Allie a nightshirt. The boys eased her into it, before pulling up the covers and falling asleep.


	9. Disowned

_**AN: I now have a beta, so thanks to looneyli for that. The next chapter for Another World should be up within the week I hope. Right now I have half of it done, but have run into a writers block. Enjoy. Please Review.**_

**Disowned**

Time flew by for the students after Halloween. Soon one of Allie's favorite holidays was fast approaching and she wanted to try and talk her friends into celebrating with her. She wanted to cook, and bake, and have a 'family' dinner with everyone important to her at the moment.

Remus saw how much this meant to her when she told him about it, so he took her down to the kitchens to ask the elves if they would supply the group with enough ingredients to make a Thanksgiving Day feast. Once the elves agreed the two went back up to the tower, now all Allie had to do was convince the others to take part and help her cook, bake, and get into the spirit of celebrating having each other.

"Moony, Myst, thank Merlin you're here. Sirius got a letter a little while ago and now he's shut himself in the dorms, sulking," James told them the minute they got back to the dorms. Both shared a look, shrugged, and went up to the dorm.

Sirius's guitar was still sitting by the door when they came in, which was weird because that was usually what he used for comfort. Instead they saw him laying on their bed, staring at the canopy, a letter gripped in his hand, and tears running down his cheeks. Now really concerned, both walked quietly over to their bed and lay down on either side of him, waiting for him to start talking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius didn't know how long he had been in the same position when he heard two people come up the stairs. His eyes briefly flicked to the door and he saw Allie and Remus standing there. Sirius waited for either of them to say something, but to his surprise and relief, they remained quiet, doing nothing but offering him a silent comfort by being close to him.

Finally he spoke, "My parents made it official. They don't want me; they disowned me. I mean, I knew when I chose not to come home for the summer it would cause even more problems, but I guess that deep down I wanted them to love me, be proud of me, to want me." He felt tears fall down his cheeks harder after he spoke, then a pair of lips kissed each cheek, tasting his tears. Allie's fingers were in his hair, running through it, caressing it. She slipped the letter out of his grasp, lacing her fingers with his and kissing the back of his hand before letting them rest on his stomach.

No meaningless words were uttered by any of them. Comfort was given in light caresses and contact. None of them knew how long they lay entwined together before the silence was broken, "Thanks loves. It's a lot to take in. How did you do it Allie? When your parents left?" Sirius's mouth was running on automatic, none of the boys had ever asked her about her parents or her life with them.

Allie tensed when Sirius asked his questions, she had almost expected this when she heard what had happened, but her situation was different than Sirius's. Sirius felt Allie tense, "Love, you don't have to answer. I'm sorry."

"Don't be Siri. I've been expecting you to ask ever since I heard what happened. I just don't know how to answer the question, our situations are so different."

"How are they different? Both of our parents left us."

"Sirius…"

"No Moony, I want to know. What was it about your abandonment that was better or worse than mine, Allie? Why is everything so _special _when it concerns you?!"

"I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that the circumstances are different."

Sirius interrupted her, "So I deserved what I got? Is that what you're saying?"

"NO!! You did nothing to deserve this! Do you understand? You did nothing wrong. Don't interrupt me," Allie warned him as he opened his mouth, "Before you came to Hogwarts what were your parents like in their behavior to you?"

"Uh, I guess that they were caring in their own way. I was the oldest and therefore the favored child. They spoiled me and allowed me to get away with almost anything, except being around those they deemed unworthy."

"And after Hogwarts?"

"They were so mad at me. When we got back from the platform my mother screamed at me until she was hoarse and then she sent me to my room to wait for my father to come home. My father was furious, I had never been afraid of him until that day. I really thought that he would kill me. That night was the first time either of them had ever raised a hand to me. The beating wasn't that bad, and it was the only one I had that summer. Mostly my parents ignored me that summer. After first year I was rarely home for more than a few weeks, the weeks I was home were tense. When my parents spoke to me it was a forced politeness in front of guests, or when it was just the family, derogatory comments and lots of yelling." Sirius stopped talking then and turned to face Allie and Remus, with tears in his eyes as he remembered those lonely weeks.

"But your parents never ignored you, pretended you weren't there. That's why it is different Sirius."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. I don't really want to talk about it, Remus." Allie made to get off of the bed, but Remus grabbed her wrist.

"That's bullshit Allie. I'm tired of avoiding this! We know it affects you, but what could have been so bad that you can't tell us?" Remus had finally lost his cool.

"Yeah Allie, I just told you two how much my parents hate me."

"Hell Sirius, I would have given anything as a child to have my parents hate me. That would have been better than the indifference I was treated to. You had affection and attention from your parents for eleven years, before they got mad at you. At least they acknowledged your existence! I rarely had that luxury Sirius. I used to be jealous of my brothers, did you know that? I used to envy every slap or kick they got, I envied them being yelled at."

"Why Allie? Why would you envy them for that?" Remus asked confused.

"Because it meant that our parents knew they existed. They weren't like me, weren't the accident, the burden, or the forgotten contraceptive charm. My parents didn't even name me, Zach and Alex did. You know the first time I realized that the nanny wasn't really my mother was when I was three and she was fired? I thought that I would get to go with her, but she left and Zach had to explain to me that she wasn't my mom, as I cried and screamed for her to come back.

I was four before either of my parents even spoke directly to me. I had had my first vision, I saw nothing important- it was a child's vision, and I fell over and knocked something off the living room table and it broke. My father yelled at me then. It was the first time he had ever spoken my name or given me a more than cursory glance. He grabbed me by the arm and threw me, and I mean literally threw me, into the nursery and shut and locked the door. The room was so dark, I couldn't light any of the candles, someone older had to do it, and I was left there all night.

"That's why our experiences are different Siri. When my parents left it didn't mean a big change for me. In fact, the only thing that changed was the lessening of tension in the house. I mean, how can you miss people who you never see except when they are yelling at you, and even then it was only for a few minutes at the most? It was a relief not to have them there, I didn't have to try and be noticed."

As Allie stopped talking, silence enveloped the room. Both boys looked ashamed of themselves for pushing her to talk about it. Neither could imagine just thinking that you didn't exist; no wonder she had been so quiet after the vision last month. She was used to being ignored by others. It certainly explained the way that she tried to draw attention to herself in other ways.

They turned to look at her and noticed that the only sign that the talk had affected her was that Allie had pulled her knees up to her chest and was resting her chin on them. Nothing was said until, "Remus what are you doing?"

"Poking you," he stated as if was completely obvious, which it was.

"Why? Oh no, Sirius not you as well. Stop guys."

"No, and I'm poking you because it gets you to smile," Remus responded with a cheeky grin. Allie gave him a small smile in return, but her smile quickly turned into laughter as both boys began to tickle her. A tickle war escalated out of that and ended up with Sirius on the bottom of a pile, and Allie sandwiched between the two boys. Smirking slightly when she felt how aroused the two boys were, Allie wiggled a bit between them; both boys moaned at the movement.

Remus shifted just enough that Allie was able to get off the bed. "Where are you going Allie?"

"Oh, well you see, Sirius, I have an essay I need to work on, and really just think of this as revenge for tickling me," that stated, Allie turned and walked toward the door, leaving two stunned and aroused boys sitting on the bed. Sharing a look, both boys chased her down into the common room, where they found her sitting with James and Lily, all three were laughing about something. Peter was asleep on the couch causing the boys realized how late it was, and no one else was in the room. James looked up and saw them standing at the bottom of the stairs, he smirked at them before turning to Allie, "Allie you might want to run."

"What?" she turned at looked where James' eyes were focused, "Bye guys," she told the two and sprinted towards the stairs to the girl's dormitory, but she never made it. Two strong arms grabbed her around the waist, and she spun into a passionate kiss that was all teeth and tongue, before Sirius hoisted her over his shoulder and headed toward the boys' dorm. "Don't forget the silencing charms," James yelled after their retreating forms.

"Sirius put me down. I'm sorry. Please let me down, I…" she was cut off by his hand covering her mouth and his whispered, "Now, now Allie you need to taught a lesson for teasing us. We get to play now."

A shudder of arousal shot through her, and she remained silent except for the small surprised squeak when Sirius's fingers worked themselves under her skirt and stroked the edge of her knickers.

Remus, who had preceded them up the stairs, was standing by the bed in just his jeans, watching hungrily as Sirius dropped a disheveled Allie onto the bed. He turned and kissed Sirius, working his shirt open and pushing down his jeans. Soon both boys were standing naked next to the bed, kissing and touching all over. Out of the corner of their eyes, the boys saw Allie watching them avidly, straining against her urges to touch herself at the sight of the boys, or to beg for them to touch her.

Taking mercy on her, Remus pulled her up onto her knees into a harsh kiss. Their tongues danced for a little while before Allie's pulled back and she allowed Remus full access to her mouth. Sirius's large and callused hands were running under her shirt, lifting it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Next he moved onto her skirt, unbuttoning it and letting it fall to a pile around her knees. Her bra and knickers came next, and finally she was pressed naked between the two equally unclothed boys.

Remus tugged her mouth in the direction of his erection and finally getting the message she took it into her mouth, licking and sucking. As she took Remus in, Sirius penetrated her from behind; a tingle around her middle meant that one of the boys cast a contraceptive charm. It was all too much for Allie, she came hard around Sirius, her cry of release muffled. Now the boys were close to the edge, both of their thrusts got harder, faster, and deeper. When she came the second time it caused both boys to explode inside of her. She swallowed around Remus and her body contracted around Sirius, milking both boys for everything they had.

Exhausted the three lay entwined, still naked, Allie falling asleep quickly between her boys. Remus and Sirius lay awake for a while longer, both thinking about everything that had happened during the day.


	10. A Late Thanksgiving

_**AN: Yeah, yeah, I know it's a little late to post a Thanksgiving chapter, but I had no time to work on this lately. The winter holiday chapter is coming up soon so just deal. Also I am excited that the name of the seventh book is now out and that gave me incentive to finish this chapter.**_

_**Thanks as always to my beta looneyli.**_

**A Late Thanksgiving**

It was the Friday night after Thanksgiving Day. Allie's friends had decided to celebrate with her on Saturday so that they had the entire day to cook, eat, be together, and play games. At first, they had been wary of celebrating an American holiday, but when Allie had explained what it meant to her and her family, they agreed it was a good tradition to have, especially since they would be separated for most of the Christmas holidays. Everyone was in the common room, unwinding from the stress of classes.

Sirius approached Allie, who was sitting and staring out of the window of the common room, watching as snow fell and covered the ground. "Allie what are you looking at?"

"It's snowing Sirius."

"Yeah, so?"

"It's snowing in November."

"Yes, it usually snows in November, sometimes earlier."

"Not where I'm from. This is so weird to me."

"Really? When does it snow in Georgia?"

"The middle or end of December, if we're lucky. Sometimes we get almost no snow- just lots of ice."

"Wow, no white Christmases for you then I guess."

Allie shook her head and chuckled, "Not usually."

"That sucks. Well all of us are heading up to bed, you coming?" he asked waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughing outright at her outrageous boyfriend, Allie stood and stretched, following the boys up to the dorm. Tonight they all just fell asleep rather quickly, with no extra activities to distract Allie and her lovers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Allie maneuvered herself out from between her two lovers without waking them, got dressed, and snuck into the girls' dorms. She woke up her friends, and after explaining her wake-up call to them, Allie and the other three girls made their way up to the boys' room. Each positioned herself by a boy, and on Lily's count of three, they sprayed conjured cans of whipped cream all over the peacefully sleeping boys _(AN: If you've ever been sprayed by cold whipped cream you will know its not a pleasant experience)_.

One of the boys shot straight up into bed, completely surprised, and James looked like he was having a heart attack. That was not helped by the fact that his crush was standing over his bed, smirking at his boxer-clad, whipped cream covered body. Seeing the looks on the boys' faces, alternating between shock, embarrassment, and vindictive smiles that promised revenge, the girls ran quickly to the Room of Requirements, where the house-elves had promised to send up supplies for them to cook.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the boys' dorm, the four Marauders were slowing making their way out of bed, grumbling about malicious females and the fact that they had to get up at 7 am. They got dressed in jeans and t-shirts, knowing that from what Allie told them they needed to be in clothes that were comfortable and could get dirty.

After making their way to the Room of Requirements, they opened the door and entered the kitchen they saw with caution. Allie immediately saw them and gestured that she would be with them in a minute. For now, they watched as Allie stuffed and basted the turkey. When she was done, Allie walked over and plopped a bag of potatoes on the table in the middle of the four boys, along with a pot of water. She gave Peter and Remus knives, Sirius and James peelers, telling them to have fun.

The day proceeded with some well-needed fun. The teens dancing and singing along with the music that permeated the room as they chopped and cooked. Finally the group sat down to enjoy the feast they had been preparing all day. And it was a feast, turkey, stuffing, casseroles, and vegetables all out for the teens to enjoy.

Allie said grace over the meal, "We thank you, whatever is out there, for our wonderful feast. Today we gather to celebrate the good fortune we have in our friends and chosen families. All of us are truly lucky to have people who care surrounding us. Amen."

After dinner, Elizabeth and Alice left. Both had dates that night, and wanted to get ready for them. The teens that were left draped themselves over the chairs and couches that the room provided them with.

Lily was flipping through a book, while the rest were content to just lay there and listen to the music. Allie and Sirius were both singing along with the band playing, and the others were content to listen in silence.

"So Lily what are you reading?" James queried.

"Oh, a book on different jobs in the Wizarding world and what qualifications I need to apply."

"So what do you want to do after school Lily? What jobs look good to you?"

Lily was startled by the fact that James was asking about her, instead of bragging about how he could get any job that he wanted. "Well I guess that I want to be an auror or work in the Research and development areas of the Ministry. What about you?"

"Well I've always wanted to be an auror like my father."

"Sirius, Remus, Allie what do you guys want to do after we graduate." Lily let her curiosity through.

"I'm also going to be an auror. James and I will be the best out there," Sirius bragged causing the rest to role their eyes at him.

"Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall have volunteered me for an apprenticeship with the school as a future Defense professor," Remus answered blushing.

Peter just shrugged and said he didn't know what he wanted to do at the moment.

"I'm going into healer training after graduation. I'm not cut out to be an auror," Allie answered last.

At midnight the group headed back to the dorms and to bed. Still chatting as they walked and got ready to sleep.


	11. Winter Holidays

_**Yes I know it took a while, but now I'm back. Here's the next chapter. Thanks to loonyli for betaing.**_

**Winter Holidays**

The winter holidays came swiftly following Thanksgiving, and the teens were now packing up their trunks getting ready to go home. Plans had been made to see each other over the holidays.

Lily would be spending the rest of break after Christmas with Allie, and they would be heading over to James' to spend New Years with the boys at the annual Potter family party. Allie's brothers would also be making an appearance, much to the disappointment of Remus and Sirius, who had been hoping to spend some time alone with her.

Hogwarts had been decorated from top to bottom in the spirit of the holiday. Garlands had been draped throughout the halls, and the Great Hall had trees and ornaments all over.

The morning of the first day of break, Allie could be seen dancing and singing all around the common room, and down the hallways on the way to breakfast. The Marauders soon joined in her merriment, and the five sang every Christmas/Winter song that they knew, ending in the common room, with Alice's boyfriend Frank joining as well, waltzing to the last song.

After breakfast, the hordes of eager students began to make their way toward the carriages. Finally they arrived at the train and pulled out of the station carrying the students toward their white Christmases with family and friends.

Allie watched as the train passed through the snow-covered ground. She couldn't get over her excitement of having a white holiday season.

When the train pulled into the station, Allie eagerly looked around for her brothers, frowning when she didn't see any of them waiting for her.

While she was looking Lily dragged her over to meet her parents. Mr. Evans was a tall, kind looking man with grey hair and a bright smile. Mrs. Evans was the perfect match for her husband, short with graying, auburn hair and a bright, welcoming smile.

She finalized the plans for the holiday, passing Lily a piece of paper with her floo address and phone number on it. The Evans left soon after that, Lily waving goodbye to her friends as she exited the platform.

Allie walked over to the boys, still looking around for one of her brothers. They had promised to be waiting for her at the end of term, and none of the three of them had ever broken a promise to her.

James waved her over to where they were standing, "Hey Allie, come meet my parents." He was standing next to a man who looked almost exactly like him except Mr. Potter had blue eyes instead of James' hazel and a woman with fiery red hair, laughing hazel eyes, and James' smile.

Allie smiled up, even Mrs. Potter was a good 2 or 3 inches taller than her, at the kind looking couple, "Mum, Dad this is Allie, the newest Marauder. Allie, this is my mum and dad."

Allie looked at James trying not to laugh at his uncharacteristic politeness before offering her hand to the couple, "It's nice to meet y'all."

"You as well dear. I do hope that the boys aren't too much trouble to keep in line," Mrs. Potter smiled.

Allie gave her a wicked grin, "No, not at all, I have too much blackmail for them to try anything serious. And of course, I am able to outsmart them most of the time."

The boys were blushing while Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed at Allie's statement.

"Now, did James remember to give you the invitation to the annual New Year's Party?"

"Yes Ma'am, my brothers and I are looking forward to it."

Mrs. Potter smiled, "Perfect. James, Sirius, its time to go."

James waved to Remus and Peter, who were walking through the barrier, giving Allie a friendly hug while Sirius pulled first Remus then Allie into a passionate kiss, causing the Potter parents to look at them strangely, obviously Sirius had failed to mention the true nature of his relationship to them. Realizing this Sirius turned to them with a hesitant grin that grew in relief as they grinned back, "Well, now we know how she keeps Sirius in line."

As the Potters turned toward the barrier, Dave came barreling through, hiding behind Allie as her two eldest, tie-dyed brothers ran onto the platform after him. She tried to move out of the way of the warpath, but Dave grabbed her around the waist and ducked down behind her.

"Dave let me go. I don't want to get cursed because of you."

By now Alex and Zach were stopped in front of the two, scowling at Dave. Laughter shining in their eyes, they encouraged the three remaining Marauders to attempt to free Allie from Dave's grip. Sirius was the one to discover the solution, a well-placed tickling jinx. Once Allie had escaped from his grasp, Dave joined his brothers in the world of tie-dye fashion.

After that was done Zach turned and picked Allie up, twirling her around and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Welcome home little sis."

She smiled and hugged all her brothers, "I missed you guys. You had me worried when you weren't here."

Dave looked sheepish, "Sorry little sis. I set the timer on the pranks wrong. They were supposed to go off when you got home."

Allie picked up on what he was suggesting by that statement and stuck her tongue out at him, before turning to the Potters, who were slightly shocked at the scene, and introducing her brothers. She kissed Sirius one last time, winked at Remus, and followed her brothers out into Muggle London.

Once they got home, Allie took her stuff upstairs to unpack while her brothers gathered around the table and Dave pulled out the diary he had snitched from her bag.

"Dave we can't read that," Alex looked around for Allie.

"Why not?" Zach was curious.

"She would kill us if she found out." Alex gave them a _duh_ look. Finally he sighed and gave into their stares, "Okay, pick the longest one and we'll read that, nothing else."

_Dear Diary,_

_At the moment it's like 4 am and I can't sleep. Both Sirius and Remus are asleep on either side of me and I can feel their bodies pressed against mine. Sirius's long and muscular and Remus's slim and scarred from his transformations._

Here, Zach interrupted, "I don't like the sound of where this is going..." Dave and Alex shushed him.

_The full moon is tomorrow night, and poor Remus looks so pale and tired. And I would have believed that until a few hours ago. I probably should have listened to their warnings, but I wanted it so much. Both of them felt so good…_

Dave slammed the diary shut, not believing what he had just read. Sharing a look with his brothers showed him that they were feeling the same shock as he was. At that moment Allie came down the stairs and noticed her diary lying on the table. She then turned to her brothers and saw the looks in their eyes.

"You read my diary," it was not a question, "why?"

"We're sorry; it's just that, we feel as if we are growing apart and we wanted to know what was going on in your life," Zach apologized.

"Of course we're growing apart! I'm a sixteen-year-old female, practically a different species from you. What're you going to do about what you read?" Allie sat at the table.

"Are you careful with them?"

"Yes Alex, we always use the proper charms"

"They treat you right? They haven't forced you to do anything have they?"

"No, never!"

"Are you happy?"

"Very."

Zach nodded, "Good. Then we won't do anything except scare them a little at the party."

Allie smiled at her brothers and moved to leave, "Allie, wait. I need to tell you that I'm having someone over for dinner tonight and I really want to make a good impression on her."

Allie giggled, "Zach, I can't believe you have girlfriend. In honor of this significant event, I swear to be on my best behavior."

"Thanks little sis."

"No problem. Can I go over and see Remus now?"

"Sure, but be back by 6:00, okay?"

"Promise." She skipped out of the room, and grabbing her coat on the way out she headed across the street.


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: This is unbetaed but as soon I receive my betaed forms I will post it.**_

**I Actually Have No Title (send me and idea)**

Allie made her way across the street, circling the house until she stood next to the tree that overlooked Remus's bedroom window. She climbed up and perched on a branch, enjoying watching him change into some more comfortable clothes. As he pulled on his jeans he spotted Allie in the tree, and went over and opened it, pulling her inside.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a smile.

"Visiting you, duh. I missed you."

He rolled his eyes, "Firstly we saw each other like an hour ago and secondly why didn't you just knock on the front door like any normal person."

"'Cause being normal is boring, plus this way I got a free show," she grinned and shrugged.

Remus reached out and pulled her close to him, whispering huskily in her ear, "Oh I don't think the show is free."

"Really?" she gasped as he nipped her ear.

"Yep," Remus affirmed between the open-mouthed kisses he was placing along Allie's neck.

Allie shifted so her body was fully touching Remus's, she rocked her hips, thoroughly enjoying the groan the action produced. Remus turned them around and directed Allie toward the bed, pushing her onto her back. She rolled them over, and began to work her way down his chest.

"What time is it?" she suddenly asked.

A confused Remus answered, "5:45"

Allie cursed and stood up, straightening her shirt. "I have to go, I promised Zach I would be home by 6:00."

Remus sighed and nodded, watching her put on her jacket, climb out of his window and down the tree. Sometimes he wondered what he was thinking about when he decided to date Allie, but then she turned and smiled back at him as she ran across the street and he remembered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie headed up to her room when she got home. She changed into some more traditional clothes, wanting to make a good impression for the sake of her brother. She pulled on a long, black peasant skirt and a white, collared blouse. Frowning she pulled out some make-up and tried to cover up the hickey Remus had left on the side of her neck. Putting her hair into a quick braid, she headed downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring.

She moved into the kitchen, catching sight of a very pretty blond greeting Zach in the hallway. Mentally grimacing at the thought of anyone kissing her brother, Allie joined Dave in setting the table.

Finally Zach and his girl came into the kitchen and started introductions, "Danni these are my siblings. Alex is the tallest one, the other boy is Dave, and this is Allie. Guys this is Danni Sullivan."

Pleasantries were exchanged and the group sat down for dinner.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Allie sat up in a panic and raced into the bathroom, making it just in time to be sick. After, she wiped her mouth and sat back, resting her forehead on her knees as she cried. This was one of the worst visions she had ever had, and her head hurt so bad.

When she heard footsteps down the hall, Allie looked up and saw Alex standing in the doorway, a concerned look in his eyes. Not caring how it looked she reached out her arms to be held.

Nearly an hour later Allie was asleep on her bed again and Alex stared at the fire with a disturbed air about him. What Allie had told him about the latest vision concerned him greatly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zach came down the stairs in the morning, leaving Danni sleeping in his room. He saw Alex sitting on the sofa staring at the dying fire, "What's wrong?"

"Allie had a vision last night. It was one of the worst I remember. It took almost an hour before she fell back asleep."

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"No, not really. Just that it was a Death Eater attack."

Zach sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to her when she wakes up." He turned and made his way toward the kitchen, but stopped when he heard Alex's voice.

"Do you think we did the right thing all those years ago?"

He focused shocked eyes on his brother, "You mean when we took her and David from mother and father? Of course, she never would have survived and we would have watched our parents destroy Allie's spirit and possibly her mind as well. And did you really want to see Dave go through everything we did?"

"That's not what I meant. I mean we kept them to raise. Did we do the right thing by not going to social services and finding her and Dave a proper home?"

Zach contemplated the question for a while, sitting on the arm of the sofa as he thought. He turned to his brother, "I don't know Alex, but at the time I couldn't give either of them up. Anyway I think we did a good job raising both our siblings. What brought up these thoughts?"

Alex shrugged, "Last night after her vision Allie looked so helpless, and wondered if we had done a good job raising her, Dave as well. What if we have messed up and they turn out to be bad people or they get taken away."

"Alex calm down, none of that is going to happen. Sure we probably didn't a perfect job of raising them, but we did the best we could and a better job than our parents ever did. Allie wouldn't have been able to adjust to a different family, and how could we be sure that the new family would have loved them as much or dealt with the effects of the abuse properly or the effects of a vision. We did the right thing keeping them."

Before they could talk any further Danni came down the stairs, causing Zach to jump up and start on breakfast. Soon Dave came down and the four sat down to eat, after which Danni left and Zach headed upstairs.

When he entered Allie's room he found her sitting on the window seat staring out at the snow-covered ground, "Allie?" she didn't respond. "Allison!" that got her attention and she turned to look at her brother with haunted eyes. "Are you alright?"

At first it looked like she was going to brush off the question, but then her shoulders started to shake and tears fell, "No. I want the visions to stop. I don't want to see people getting hurt or dying anymore. It's not fair Zach! They were only kids, so young and scared. Why do I have to get these visions?"

That was as far as she got before Zach wrapped her in a hug, whispering calming words into ear as she cried out her frustration.

When she had cried out all her tears, Zach gently led her downstairs leaving her in the library while he made some lunch. He brought her a bowl of tomato soup and a grilled cheese sandwich. As the day wore on Allie began to calm down, and by early evening she was planning on making a shopping trip to buy Christmas presents for her friends, friends who looked absolutely shocked when she said that she didn't usually celebrate Christmas. Actually Allie really didn't celebrate any holiday, preferring not to conform to a specific religion but to embrace her own personal beliefs.

Anyway she would have to go shopping tomorrow to get the presents for them all, in order for everything to be delivered and wrapped by Christmas day. Maybe Dave would take her out tomorrow for the afternoon. She stood and went searching for her brother.


	13. Christmas

_**AN: A new chapter Yay! For those who read Another World it also has a new chapter, but according to some the alert didn't go out. Just letting you know. I am home from scholl so chapters should be coming faster.**_

**Christmas**

Christmas morning dawned beautifully and Allie would have enjoyed sleeping through it, but her boyfriends apparently had a different idea. Remus and Sirius turned up in her room at 6 am and proceeded to jump on the bed. Allie just groaned and buried her head under a pillow. When the boys persisted in their efforts to wake her, Allie nearly growled at them, "Go 'way! 'M not movin'. Still sleepy." Allie gave up when Remus poked her once again, she transformed into Myst and scurried into Dave's room, knowing that he, at least, would still be in bed and alone.

The glare that the boys got from Dave when they tried to follow Allie, deterred them from any further attempts at seeing their girlfriend, and they headed downstairs to have a cup of coffee with Alex.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yes Sirius?"

"What's up with Allie? I've never seen her like this."

"She just hasn't been getting much sleep lately. Don't worry, and if she wants to explain to you why she hasn't been sleeping then she will do it."

The boys accepted his answer and sat in the kitchen for a while, and Zach and Dave soon joined them. Once all three brothers were in the kitchen, they turned to the two teenaged boys sitting across from them at the table, noting with some happiness that the two boys began to shift nervously under the glares sent their way.

Remus plucked up his Gryffindor courage a broke the tense silence, "Um, is there a problem?"

As the oldest, Zach took the lead in this, "There may well be, you two have been sleeping with our baby sister. The three of us _do not_ like this fact, but there is nothing we can do without upsetting Allison. This causes some problems between the five of us."

Alex continued, "Allison means everything to us at the moment. If you so much as upset her or pressure her into something she doesn't want, we will hunt you down like the dogs you are."

Dave finished up, "The only reason that you are not already in pain is that we promised her we would not hurt you. You make her happy, and as long as you continue to do so the three of us will let you two be. Understand?"

The two teens gulped and nodded rapidly, but any reply they would have made was cut off by the sound of Allie coming down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Morning. Do we have any coffee?"

"Sure Allie, here."

"Thanks Zach."

Once Allie had eaten she grabbed the arms of her two boyfriends and pulled them out of the kitchen and into her bedroom.

"Allie what are we doing up here?"

"I'm getting your presents Sirius, unless you don't want them?"

"Why are we up here and not by the tree?"

"Because like I told you, I don't celebrate Christmas. Technically my family is Jewish, and that was how I was raised. So we don't have a tree, thought there was that one time we did manage a Hanukkah bush. So yeah…" Allie trailed off.

Remus just laughed at her, "So present exchange here then?"

"Yep. Here." She handed each of them a box and sat on her bed, watching expectantly as both boys tore into the gifts. She smiled when Sirius nearly fainted after pulling out his gift, it was a short leather jacket, with fleece lining and an outline of a dog, howling, stitched in silver on the back.

"Wow Allie its perfect."

"I figured it would be useful if you every get that motorcycle you keep going on about."

Remus also tore into his box, though he did have a little more dignity about it, and pulled out a dark denim jacket with a gold wolf's outline stitched on the back.

Both boys out on their jackets to check the fits and when they turned to thank Allie, they noticed she was blushing as she looked at them.

"Oh Myst see something you like?" Sirius teased, only to receive a slap upside the head in response, "So do you want our presents?"

"Of course." Allie opened the box they handed her and saw other little boxes inside, she began to open each one. By the time she had opened all of the boxes she had received from the boys, she had gotten a black, velvet choker with a white gold charm of a wolf, the Hotel California album by the Eagles, a thin sliver bracelet with some intricate Celtic designs, and a pair of deep purple wrist cuffs that she immediately hid under her bed and smacked both boys for getting, "I can't believe you would give me those. What if my brothers had seen? It's bad enough that they know we're having sex."

"Yeah we know. We got a nice little talk this morning after we tried to wake you up."

Allie tried to contain her laughter at the hint of terror in Sirius's voice and the look on Remus's face, but she failed and collapsed on the ground laughing. "Sorry you guys just looked so funny and sounded so terrified."

"Laugh it up Allie, your brothers are scary people, I thought that they were going to kill us."

"Sirius is right Allie. How did they find out about us?"

"Stupid bastards read my diary. Then I had to face an inquisition and make them promise not to hurt you two. Not to mention that ever since they found out at least one of them has tried to give me 'the talk' each day. It's horrible." She shuddered as she remembered one particularly traumatizing experience with Dave.

Alex called up to inform them that lunch was ready. The teens headed downstairs and spent the rest of the day outside in the snow, James and Peter had both come over for the afternoon. Hours later Allie lay on her back in the snow, just staring at the clear sky overhead. The four boys were in the middle of a snowball fight, but she had declined joining in, preferring to just enjoy the snow and listen to their laughter echo over the ground.

Later that night Allie crawled into her bed, praying that she would get a vision free night. Lily was coming over the next day, and she really wanted to be pleasant company.


	14. Poor Allie and Her Visions

_**AN: Yes I am still alive!! I have been extremely busy these past months. Right now I am in Reading, England trying to get settled into the routine of classes. I will try to update faster next time, for all my stories. As always, reviews help me stay motivated so please review. I would really appreciate it!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Poor Allie and Her Visions**

Allie was awake early on Boxing Day. She got dressed and had cooked breakfast before any of her brothers had even stirred. Alex was the first to join her at the table, Dave the last. At about ten o'clock, Allie prepared to floo over to Lily's in order to spend the day with her before she came back to spend the week with Allie.

Allie went tumbling out of the Evans's fireplace, landing right on top of Lily. Both girls went off into a fit of giggles, earning smiles from Lily's parents and a sneer from her sister Petunia.

Lily stood, "Allie, you remember my parents? This is my sister Petunia."

Allie smiled at the two elder Evans and Petunia, "It's nice to see ya'll again, and it's a pleasure to meet you as well Petunia," Allie stuck out her hand in greeting.

Petunia looked at the offered hand, before sniffing and turning away. Allie blinked twice at that dismissal, then proceeded to ignore Petunia as well.

She turned to Lily, "So what're the plans?"

"Well Alice and Elizabeth are coming as well, so we need to wait for them," as if summoned both of the girl's tumbled out of the fireplace, one after the other.

"Okay so now that they're here, I thought we might head into London for the day. We can shop and hang out, like normal, muggle teens for once."

"Well we're here. Nice to know that you girls missed us so much that you are waiting at the fireplace," Alice tried to sound angry, but instead all four girls giggled before exchanging hugs and heading out the door.

The three British girls took Allie into London, and the four spent the day doing the tourist thing, going to the Tower of London, shopping, and to Hyde Park. Allie was ecstatic to see London; it was her first time outside of her village or the Hogwarts area.

Later in the evening the four girls headed over to Diagon Alley and Madame Malkins' shop to order dress roves for the Potters' party. Madame Malkin was very efficient, measuring the girls in an hour and opening her design book for them. The four spent some time flipping through the book, before each picked the colors and styles they wanted for their dresses.

After wandering around Diagon Alley, the girls eventually headed back to the Evans's house for dinner. Dinner was an awkward affair with Petunia and her boyfriend present. Lily's sister was rude to all four of the girls and her boyfriend was even worse, alternating between leering at them and snubbing them.

Elizabeth and Alice flooed out quickly once dinner was over. Allie waited for Lily to say quick good-byes to her parents, before the two of them went through to the Grey's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke the first morning at Allie's house, thinking about the strange night before. As Allie had flooed through, her brothers had managed to turn her hair purple and silver, though Allie had decided she liked it and kept the style. When Allie came bounding into her room, Lily was not surprised (after all she did share a room with the girl sometimes and had noticed her hyperactive tendencies).

Wondering at her friend's good mood, Lily got out of bed and took a shower, before heading downstairs. As she entered the kitchen, she discovered the source, all four Marauders where sitting at the table, perfectly comfortable as if they were used to being in the house for breakfast, which Lily reflected they were. It was all Lily could do to suppress a groan at seeing Potter and his group.

Allie heard her friend come down and suppressed a smile at the look on her face. The presence of the Marauders was a surprise to Allie, but she did plan to have fun with it.

"Lily, come have some breakfast!"

The four boys turned and greeted Lily, before going back to whatever they were talking about with Allie, which appeared to be a prank. Lily looked over at the parchment on the table, "You know it would better if you set it for breakfast with a time-delay spell."

Lily and Allie smiled when the four boys turned to stare at "the goody-two-shoes". "What, you don't think I plan all my pranks alone do you?"

"Lily helps you Allie?"

"Of course James, Lily and the other girls in the room. Oh, and you four look like fish with your mouths hanging open."

Allie stood to get Lily some breakfast. A sharp cry and the sound of a dish shattering drew the five guests attention to their host. She had fallen to her knees, her eyes were screwed tightly shut, and her hands were fisted in her hair.

"Allie!" five voices rang out. Peter ran upstairs to get her brothers, while Remus rushed over to her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her convulsing form. Tears were beginning to streak down her face and she began to shake harder as it went on. It was the worst vision the Marauders had seen.

Alex arrived in the kitchen first and pulled Allie from Remus's arms, rocking her slowly back and forth. Dave soon followed and the five teens stepped back into a corner in order to stay out of the way. It wasn't until Dave went running out of the kitchen that they knew Allie had come out her vision. She was sobbing into Alex's shoulder, and Alex was vanishing the vomit on the floor.

Dave came running back in, "Don't worry Allie. I called Zach, everybody is going to be fine."

Allie shook her head, "It won't stop. Please make it stop Alex. I keep seeing them, just lying there, staring. So hot and now so cold, it's so cold. He's dead, he's dead."

It was then that Zach entered the kitchen. He picked Allie up, and held her close, "Shh… Allie I'm here, I'm okay, it's going to be all right. We evacuated the building before anything happened. You were right, and everyone got out, no one was hurt when the spell went off."

As Zach carried a quietly sobbing Allie out of the room, Dave and Alex remembered the five teens still in their kitchen. They turned toward them, and noticing their pale faces, ushered the teens into chairs and made them tea.

Remus asked with a shaking voice, "Is Allie going to be all right?"

"Of course, it will just take her a few hours to recover," Alex reassured them.

"Are her visions usually this bad?" Sirius queried.

Dave sighed, "Since the break they've been getting worse. She hasn't been sleeping well recently."

Zach came back down, "Allie's asleep, the rest of you are welcome to stay here for a while if you want."

James shook his, "No we're going to head over to Remus's, tell Allie where we are when she wakes; we would love for her to join us. Lily do you want to come as well."

Lily frowned at James, but acquiesced anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allie woke a few hours later, and the first thing she did was hurry through the house, looking for Zach to make she he was okay. She found him in the den, reading, and she immediately climbed on his lap, as if she were a child again. "I'm glad you're okay Z."

"I'm fine Allie. You know it was only a vision." He soothed his sister.

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if I got to you in time."

"You did. Don't worry little sis."

"Where is everyone?"

"Over at Remus's"

"Oh, can I go over?"

"Sure. Have fun."

She jumped off his lap and hurried out the door.


	15. A Party

_**AN: I know this is late. I'm trying hard to keep updating as quickly as possible, but it doesn't seem to work. Hopefully next term will be better. Oh and I did write a scene for the end of the chapter, but I don't think that I can post it here, so I'll be posting it on my lj within in the week. If you want me to let you know when its up, either review (which would be great) or e-mail me through personal message system. Also I'm looking for a new beta for all three of my stories. Let me know if you're interested.**_

**A Party**

_Dancing in the moonlight _

_Everybody's feeling warm and bright _

_It's such a fine and natural sight _

_Everybody's dancing in the moonlight  _

_We like our fun and we never fight _

_You can't dance and stay uptight _

_It's a supernatural delight _

_Everybody was dancing in the moonlight_

_King Harvest_

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had spent the last two days, December 30th and 31st, with their two best friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. December 31st would see the most prestigious ball in the wizarding world, the Potter's Annual New Year's Eve Ball, everyone who was anyone would hope for an invitation and those that received it came dressed in only the best clothing money could buy (or that they could afford since the Potters opened their home to everybody regardless of financial status).

James had to greet each of the guests coming through the hall, and ever since the Potters had taken unofficial guardianship of Sirius he felt that he had to as well, unless it was an old family member. So Remus and Peter were standing with them, greeting their schoolmates as they came through. All four boys were watching eagerly for the four girls they were friends with to arrive.

Alice arrived first, latched onto the arm of Frank Longbottom her long time boyfriend. She greeted the four boys cordially and allowed James to take her cloak before she was swept away by Frank to see others from Hogwarts. Elizabeth arrived next and drug Peter off with her to meet her parents, to the shock of all their friends the two quiet Gryffindors had gotten together shortly before the winter holidays and from what everyone knew were going strong.

Lily and Allie came in a few minutes later, followed closely by Allie's three brothers. The group of five greeted the Potter parents before Allie and Lily turned their attention to the three boys who were still waiting for them.

"Lily," James let a huge smile take over his face, and to her credit Lily only smiled back at the boy, greeting him politely.

Allie pouted, "What, no hello for me James?"

James had the good sense not to make his almost-sister angrier, "Sorry Allie m'dear, I have missed you as well." He turned his attention to both girls, "Welcome to my home."

"Thank you James," Lily responded, "it really is very nice, and your manners have for once been actually tolerable." Lily then handed James her cloak and walked off before he could say anything about the beautiful silver dress robes that fell perfectly over her form.

Allie had by this time turned her attention to Sirius, receiving a welcoming kiss on the cheek from him, for it was not polite to greet her any other way. She slipped off her cloak revealing the dress that had caught her eye in the shop. The dress was decidedly muggle in appearance, with a long sweeping black skirt, dark red form-fitted top without sleeves and studded with little cubic zirconium inserts. The only thing magical about the dress was the shifting outline of an eastern dragon on the hem.

"You look gorgeous Allie, love. May I escort you to the banquet hall?"

"Of course Remus," Allies threaded her arm through his and called over her shoulder to Sirius, "See you later sweetie."

Once in the hall Allie spotted her eldest brother talking to his boss, steering Remus over to the man she greeted the Ambassador, who had always been kind to her. "Ambassador Richards, it is wonderful to see you. This is my boyfriend Remus."

He smiled at her, "It's nice to meet you Remus, and it's wonderful to see you as well Allison. Your brother has told me that you have settled in well here."

"Yes sir. Everything has been fine so far. It was easier once I found some friends."

"Good, good. Alan and John are going to be joining your class at Hogwarts next term. I was worried about them starting late, but your brother assured me that the curriculums almost match perfectly so they wouldn't be too far behind."

Allie smiled, "I'll keep an eye out for them. It was nice to see you again Ambassador. If you'll excuse us."

He nodded and Allie and Remus headed over to their friends. About fifteen minutes later James and Sirius finally joined them. At 6:30 precisely the doors to the Potter's banquet hall opened and the guests moved to the tables, where they found place markers. Little circular tables filled the room and Allie found her seat between Remus and Sirius.

Unluckily for her, Alan and John were also at the table with her friends and she had to make introductions. "Alan, John, this is Sirius Black, Lily Evans, James Potter, Alice Firth, Frank Longbottom, Elizabeth Barton, Peter Pettigrew, Severus Snape, Christine Bracket, and Remus Lupin. Everybody these are Alan and John Richards, the sons of the American Ambassador."

Polite nods were exchanged around the table, and surprisingly the meal progressed peacefully. According to Remus, a few years ago the teens had all be made to promise that no fighting would take place during this party, and so they all found easier to be polite to each other rather than verbally spar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the dancing that was the highlight of the ball for the guests. Beautiful couples swirled around the room together, while others lined the wall and watched the dancing. Allie had already danced with each of her brothers, James, Peter, and her boyfriends, so she stood along the wall next to Lily, Alice, Elizabeth, and, to their surprise, Christine.

While the boys were off doing something the girls did not want to know about, in order to claim plausible deniability, Christine made her way over to Allie.

"Allie, I just wanted to apologize for the way treated you last term. It was wrong and I had been pining for Sirius for so long, but now I realize that it wasn't love, just infatuation."

Allie was shocked, "Oh, um, apology accepted Christine. I think that we can work together now and become friends maybe."

"I guess so, now if you'll excuse me I owe my boyfriend a dance," and with that Christine headed over to Snape and together they went onto the dance floor.

The remaining girls blinked and Lily whispered, "I didn't see that one coming."

When the boys got back they wondered what was wrong with the girls, for each girl had a small smile on their face and their eyes had the 'oh my gosh that is just soooo cute' look in them. The boys scanned the room trying to find out what made the girls get that look, but were unable to.

"Um, Lily, Allie, what are you looking at?"

"Christine and Severus, James, they're going out and they make such a cute couple," Lily gushed.

"Uh, right, cute, if you say so. Lily flower, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Since you handled the Severus thing so well, I guess so." Lily looped her arm with James's and the two went onto the dance floor.

Sirius turned to Allie, "What reward do I get for handling the news well?"

Allie leaned into him, her breath tickling his ear and making him shiver, "Whatever you like."

Sirius ran his hand down her arm and around her waist, "I'll look forward to it," and he walked over to Remus, leaving Allie breathing slightly heavier than before.

At ten seconds to midnight the countdown began, "TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE."

Sirius and Remus both got kisses from Allie, Lily in what she claimed was a fit of euphoria induced by the long night kissed James on the corner of his mouth, and the other girls got kisses from their boys. When the party ended an hour later, Allie, Lily, Frank, Alice, Elizabeth, Remus, Sirius, and Peter remained at the house, where they would spend the weekend.

James, Frank, and Peter retired to James's room, Sirius and Remus to Sirius's room, and the girls were shown to the guest room. Allie, though, snuck off to be with her boyfriends, and in the morning their friends discovered them naked curled up together.


	16. InterludeChallenge

_AN: This is a challenge that I gave myself. I wanted to see if I could write an entire scene in the second person. It really doesn't fall at any specific time, just winter sometime in 6__th__ or 7__th__ year, you decide._

You walk down the street alone, shivering a little in the cold, when you slip slightly on an icy patch on the pavement, dropping your bags in order to catch yourself against the brick wall as you fall. Suddenly a voice asks if you are okay and there in front of you is a teenager, hair laced with purple streaks. She helps gather the shopping that had fallen to the ground and you thank her, she nods and continues on her way, stopping at a café three shops up from where you stand.

Two young men join her soon after and they go into the shop, luckily for you your flat is across the street from that little tea shop, and really you had never been one to pass up an interesting show (which is what this may turn into). By the time all you groceries are put away the teens had left the shop, so you watch as they head to the park right up the road.

Deciding that a walk would do your dog good, you clip on his leash and head back out into the cold. As you approach the three you take the time to study them. The girl you already know has a kind face, pretty but not gorgeous, you can see that her behavior is carefree and happy, a wide smile is spread across her face. One of the boys is standing with his arm draped over the girl's shoulders, this boy fits with the girl well, he is tall and gangly, too handsome for his own good, you know that the girls in his school fall over themselves for him. When he laughs at something the other boy says a breathtaking smile settles onto his lips, which then morph in a mischievous smirk that fits perfectly on his lips, he is a punk you decide, but definitely harmless.

Whatever his response to the other boy is too soft for you to hear over the wind and traffic, but it causes the boy it was directed to shake his head in exasperation and the girl to elbow him softly in the ribs. The other boy is shorter than the first, brown hair lighter than either of his companions, his rather tame and upright appearance, he is wearing a jean jacket over a nice tan sweater and his jeans are light and proper looking, out of place with his two friends, but his smile told all those around that this handsome boy was happy where he was.

You inch a little closer to the group, letting your dog have a little more freedom, and he runs straight to the first boy, jumping on him. You rush over to apologize to the young man now lightly dusted by the snow he fell into, but with a charming smile he tells you it is no problem. His two friends laugh, and the other boy takes the opportunity to sneak an arm around the girl's waist, and you feel startled and a little confused by this. Worry crosses your mind when the first boy turns around, but much to your surprise, all he does is pout a little and mention being cold.

The cold comment makes the girl laugh and she tells him that was what she bought him a leather jacket for, and you look at the jacket that is thrown over the jumper he is wearing for the first time and admire the stitching on the back, wondering if she had done it herself. Then the other implications of that statement sink in, but before you say anything the teens have said their farewells and walked down the path.

Snow has started to fall again, it swirls around the three teens as they walk, and the girl shivers and pulls the taller boy closer, leaning into his embrace. You realize that the three are in some kind of a relationship and the first thought to cross your mind is _disgusting_ followed by _weird_, but then you remember how nice that girl was when you fell earlier and how the boy brushed off being tackled by your 100 pound dog.

You look back once more at the three, the two boys exchange a glance over the girl's head, before the second boy picks her up and spins her around. Her laughter carries on the wind; her cheeks are pink from happiness and the cold. Once he sets her down the boy gently brushes the snow out of her long locks and leans down to place a chaste kiss upon her lips. She shook her head at something he said before smiling and jumping on the back of a very surprised other boy. He didn't protest though and the two boys continued walking, joining hands with each other.

When they finally turned out of sight, the girl was back in the middle, all three had smiles on their faces, and all you could think was that you _wished_ you could have that kind of love in your life.


	17. Back to School

_AN: I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to post. I am in my senior year of college, and between doing all my work and applying to grad school, I have no time to write. I am working on Another World right now I have about 400 words, and some ideas that need to be typed in. I hope to have a chance to work on it over Thanksgiving, but don't hold your breath. None of my stories are abandoned. Though if you have any ideas for any of them, please send them to me._

**Back to School**

Lily and Allie had flooed back to the Grey's house after New Year's weekend was over, and spent the rest of the holidays sightseeing in London. The four boys had stayed at the Potter's, so the girls really hadn't seen them for the last part of the holiday.

On the Hogwarts' train five girls had taken up residence in one of the carriages and were looking at a photograph of Christine's baby brother and cooing over him. The four marauders and Frank had left the carriage early on, probably to go torment some Slytherins, and were on their way back when they heard the girls giggling. The conversation became clear as they got closer to the door, a scowling Snape in tow.

"I don't know guys, isn't that kind of mean to the boys," that was Alice's worried voice.

"No Alice, but we should continue this conversation later, the boys are eavesdropping on us," Lily's voice held a smirk as the boys shuffled in looking slightly contrite.

When Severus walked into the compartment, the girls all stopped and looked between him and the other boys, causing him to snap, "What are you looking at? Can't a person come and see his girlfriend without people starting at him?"

The chastised the girls turned away from them and went back to their conversation, crowding into a corner and leaning over something that Lily was holding. Every once in a while the boys would hear giggling come from the group, making them wonder what the girls were up to.

Soon the train pulled into the Hogsmeade station and the groups separated. Severus and Christine left to sit in a carriage with some of their other friends. Lily and Allie went with the Marauders, and Frank and Alice left to sit with some of the older Gryffindors. Everyone was excited, and disappointed, to get back to Hogwarts for the last two terms of the year.

Dinner passed quickly, and soon the Gryffindors found themselves ensconced in the tower. The Marauders had grabbed their favorite chairs, and an unrelenting Allie had dragged over Lily to them. Allie plopped down in Remus's lap, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

If anyone had been standing behind the pair they would have seen a purely evil smile stretch over Allie's lips, before she started whispering in Remus's ear. Slowly she stood and headed up to the boys' dorm, swishing her hips. Remus's eyes tracked her, and then he stood quickly and followed her upstairs, giving Sirius a _look_ that had him following as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This term classes were rough, the professors believed that the students needed to be prepared early for their NEWTS next year, and the students felt overwhelmed. This was all just getting them ready for next year's load. Because of the heavy workload the only time any of the sixth years had time to cause mischief, or even hang out with friends. The four Marauders were nearly going insane in this condition.

Luckily for them, a Hogsmeade weekend was fast approaching, and Allie had managed to talk Lily around into giving James a chance. Allie still was amazed that she had managed to get Lily to the dating point.

"_Lily, can I ask you a favor?" Allie settled into a chair across from her friend._

"_Sure," Lily looked up from her book and focused on her friend._

"_Listen, all this work has nearly driven the boys insane. In turn they are driving me insane, " Lily nodded at that remembering yesterday when Allie had actually snapped at both Sirius and Remus, threatening them with a chastity spell if they didn't leave her alone._

"_Part of this is James's fault. He is the ringleader and with the Hogsmeade weekend coming up he is trying to decide to risk your wrath by asking you on a date. He agonizes in the hearing of the other boys, and they then tell me about it. So I'm going to do something I promised myself I wouldn't and ask you to just go on a date with James, if only to shut him up," Allie stopped and waited for the explosion she knew was coming._

"_No way Allie. I will never go out with that jerk. Not in a million years."_

"_Come on Lily. You like him well enough as a friend, so what would it hurt? I'll even lay down ground rules with him so he will behave. Please I'm begging you."_

"_Fine, but only because you look like you need the break; however, if he tries one thing with me then I will never give another chance."_

"_Thank you Lily," Allie looked much happier after that and walked away mumbling under her breath, "finally maybe I'll get some peace."_

And she had gotten some peace. After that talk she had sat James down and basically told him that this could be his only chance at dating Lily, so he needed to behave like a perfect gentleman. No fighting, no swearing, no bragging, and to respect Lily's space. James had nodded quickly, looked over at Lily, and then went up to the dorm to do some work.

Actually Allie was a little nervous about this weekend anyway. Her boyfriends had been acting strange for the last week, and they had asked to her to Hogsmeade instead of assuming that she was going with them. Valentine's Day wasn't for another two weeks, so she didn't think it was that, and she couldn't recall anything else of importance. There were no birthdays, except Lily's in a week (Allie made a mental note to buy a present), so she just didn't know. Damn, she hated surprises.

Allie turned back to her essay, burying her head in her book. Tucked in the back corner of the library, hoping that neither boyfriend nor any of her friends would find her until this essay was done. She was way too stressed out at the moment. Teachers sucked!


	18. Dealing with Relationships

_AN: A chapter here and in Another World. What a day. I'm on a roll, I may even get one written for A Finished Story and Moon Children today and tomorrow. Then it will be back to Another World and this one, which are my two priorities._

**Dealing with Relationships**

Saturday of Hogsmeade weekend dawned bright, but a little early, at least for Allie. The boys had kicked her out of the dorm (and it was her first night there in a month), in order to get ready, before the sun was fully in the sky, something she was not happy about. Part of her wanted to tell Sirius and Remus to leave her alone for the day and let her catch up on work, but she knew that it wouldn't happen. She knew they had been planning something for this trip. Well, at least she had gotten James to shut up about Lily for a week.

Allie slowly drifted back to sleep on the couch in the common room. She woke when Lily, all dressed up for her date with James, shoved her feet off of the cushions and plopped down next to her. Lily smiled at the death glare she was receiving from her friend. Her smile widened when Allie huffed and swung her legs back up onto Lily's lap and closed her eyes again.

"You know that this won't last long. The boys will be down soon."

"Shh, Lily. Let me enjoy the quiet while I can. The tower will be up soon as well."

Fifteen minutes later the boys came tumbling down the stairs. Allie was then dragged out of the common room by both hands. Peter, Lily, and James watched the trio go with looks of amusement.

"Shall we go Lily?" James offered his arm to his date.

"I guess," Lily sighed, taking James' arm.

"See ya later Pete," James called over his shoulder.

Peter shook his head at his friends and then left to meet his date from Ravenclaw. He hadn't told any of the Marauders about her, but he was hoping that if his date went well then he would have a girlfriend to introduce to his friends. After all, he really hated being the odd one out, though he was happy that his friends each had someone that made them happy.

Once Remus and Sirius had managed to drag Allie away from Hogwarts they let go of her arms. She spared one longing glance back at the castle, and her bed, before turning her attention to her boys. Both were wearing the jackets she had given them for Christmas. Yet underneath the casual jackets both boys were dressed in nice black trousers and dress shirts, dark blue on Sirius and deep red on Remus.

She faced them, "Okay, so I know that you guys are planning something. Will you just tell me?"

The only response she received from them was a smile and a shake of the head. Remus reached out and grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, pulling her toward the Shrieking Shack. Once there they snuck under the raggedy fence that surrounded the house. Sirius jogged ahead and held the door open for the other two. Allie looked around the shack, the boys had cleaned a decorated it.

On the floor there was a picnic laid out for them. Allie smiled and turned to thank them. Remus shook his head, "this was all Sirius's idea. I didn't know what he had planned until yesterday. I still don't know why he did this though."

Both turned to look curiously at their lover. Sirius blushed lightly and shrugged, "I just thought that you two could use a little stress-relief. The full moon is coming up and Allie keeps having horrible visions."

Remus laughed at the shyness Sirius was expressing, which in turn made Sirius mad. Sirius tackled Remus, pining him to the floor and sitting on top of him, "See if I do anything nice for you again."

Still chuckling Remus was quick to reassure Sirius, "I think it's wonderful Siri. It's just unusual to see you act so nervous. Right Allie?"

"Oh, sure Remus," came Allie's distracted reply which was quickly followed by a moan. The boys both turned to Allie, who was holding a half eaten chocolate covered strawberry in one hand. Remus's eyes blinked twice before he shoved Sirius off of him. "Are you okay Allie?"

"Hmm… quiet, I haven't had breakfast and there is coffee and chocolate covered strawberries. I've never been better." Allie finished her strawberry and reached for the coffee pot, pouring herself a mug.

Both boys stared again, but Sirius couldn't resist, "You know Allie, if we had known this was all it took to get you excited we would have stopped bothering with foreplay months ago."

The glare that both Allie and Remus sent would have been enough to melt a normal human, but Sirius was resistant to such things now. It didn't help that Remus had joined Allie and both had smudges of chocolate on their faces. In fact, that looked really good to Sirius, and he promptly leaned over and kissed Allie, licking the chocolate from the side of her face. She shivered but firmly pushed him away, "Not until breakfast is over Padfoot."

Remus nodded his agreement and Sirius huffed. He dug out the rest of the food from the basket anyway, tearing into a bacon sandwich with gusto. For a while only the sounds of the three teens eating could be heard in the small cabin. Soon they were done. Remus settled himself against the dilapidated couch in the room, pulling Allie over next to him.

"You know Allie, we haven't seen you in a while. You've spent the last month with the girls and sleeping in their dorm. Do you not want to see us?" The last sentence was uttered in a near growl. Both Allie and Sirius sat up at the tone, it meant that the wolf was close to the surface and angry. Sirius scooted back from Remus and Allie, knowing it was between the two of them.

Allie lowered her eyes, "No Moony. I always want to see you, but with everything that's been going on it's been easier to sleep in the girls' dorm."

"Easier?" the growl had intensified, "Do you not want our attentions anymore Myst?"

Allie was growing upset over where this conversation was headed. She hadn't meant anything by what she had said, but the wolf was obviously taking offense, and with the full moon two days away, it was Moony who was in control. She did the only thing that she could think of, she moved in front of Remus, her head titled down and to the side, exposing her neck to the wolf's gaze. Moony smiled sharply as he reached forward and traced his nail down the pale, exposed throat, "You still haven't answered me Myst."

"I do want your attentions. I just haven't been getting much sleep as it is, and thought it best to not present myself with more temptation to stay awake." She held completely still, not knowing what her answer would do.

Obviously her answer did not please Moony, and she found herself on her back, staring into angry amber eyes. "That decision is not yours to make alone. You are our mate Myst. We are here to help you, and you continue to push us away. If you still want our attentions, then you need to act like it."

Allie bared her throat more, "I understand Moony. I won't do it again."

Moony mumbled in contentment, nuzzling the her bared throat, "Padfoot, come join us. Our mate needs to be reminded of what a pack is." And over the next two hours the boys thoroughly reminded and reinforced the meaning of pack for Allie. When they were done the three curled around each other, their legs entangled, keeping each other warm. Over by the pile of clothes a watch began to beep. Sirius, since he was closest, reached over and grabbed it.

"It's 1:00. We are supposed to meet Lily and Prongs at the Three Broomsticks in half-an-hour."

Allie groaned and cuddled closer to Remus, eyes closed tight, "too tired."

Remus sat up, "too bad. If we don't show up, the two of them will never let us forget it."

With much grumbling, Allie got up and dressed. Twenty minutes later found the trio heading back into Hogsmeade. When they arrived at the pub, both Lily and James looked relieved to see them. Remus slid onto the bench across from the couple, Allie slid next to him, while Sirius went up to the bar to order drinks. Once Sirius returned the teens remained sitting there for hours, bantering back and forth. Finally they walked back to the castle together, running into Peter, who joined them, along the way.


End file.
